A Different Start
by PurpleDerpi
Summary: Natsu didn't grow up in The Fairy Tail Universe instead he had to be sent back to Earthland to finish some business. The male is armed with the knowledge to kill Zeref. Fairy Tail is the start to tie up his loose ends. This is a retelling! Info inside!
1. The Threat To Fairy Tail!

**Disclaimer: It is owned by it's respective owners. Please support the official content.****Authors Note: As you know this is a retelling but there will be different things happening with arcs missing or moved around within the anime. I will kill off charathers and 'revive' others. The power of friendship will be removed if not needed. Natsu will be op and face struggles starting at the S-class arc. If you want a specfic pairing mention it in the reviews or pm me. The voting will end after concluding the Phantom Lord Arc. Any ideas are welcome and I may include them. Now onto the story! **

A young woman walked down the country side road. She had blonde hair that was kept in a ponytail while her outfit consisted of a white t-shirt with a blue cross design. She wore a blue mini-skirt, a set of keys as well as a whip were attached to her belt. Her black boots connected with the ground. Her chocolate brown color eyes would look up at the blue clear sky in wonder.

"I want to join Fairy Tail but do they have any requirments?"

"You're looking to join Fairy Tail as well? I guess we are in the same boat." Someone stated.

The female stopped walking to look towards the area the voice came from and saw someone on a tree branch. His onyx color eyes would give her their attention. The male's pink spiky hair seemed off at best. He had a light blue square backpack in his lap with his outfit consisting of a navy blue color sweatpants. A tan trenchcoat with a black shirt underneath it and some fingerless gloves.

"Yeah, it's always been a dream of mine. Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" She asked.

He jump down from the tree to land in front of her. His backpack would be slugged over his shoulder while he went down the branch.

"I need to do two things and I was told to join Fairy Tail. Then eventually Ill run into those objectives. Its nothing bad. There has been a few rumors that people want Zeref to return and I want to prevent that from happening." He stated.

It made sense to her. Zeref was The Original Dark Wizard after all and the magic world could suffer at the hands of him. The council would defintely get the legalize guilds to hunt him down.

"That would be a huge problem. Oh, I'm Lucy by the way." She spoke.

"I'm Natsu Mitarashi. Lets travel together and find a way into Fairy Tail. No reason to stay seperated." Natsu decieded for them.

"I never agreed to travel with you though." Lucy said.

Natsu gave her a smile.

"Nonsense. Let's go! The sooner we start, the faster we get there!" He replied.

"Ugh...fine." Lucy conceded.

'Mitarashi? A weird last name.' Lucy thought.

A reluctant Lucy walked onwards with Natsu by her side. The company would be nice at least. It didnt take long for Lucy to learn that Natsu was a near pyscopath and he knew that she was crazy about celestial spirit keys. Hence, why they were moving towards Hageon to grab a key at a shop. The pair were inside the establishment.

"What is all this?" Natsu asked.

Natsu picked up a tiny red color box. His eyes narrowing at the item.

"Oh that is a storage box, it contains items of any size and can have up to 50 objects." Lucy stated.

Natsu's eyes quickly gleamed with delight as he grabbed a few of them. Lucy gave a sweat drop at his child-like demanor but it was better then being sadistic. She shivered at the thought.

"Oh! I have customers! I'm sorry for the late welcome!" The shop keeper shouted.

Natsu didn't pay too much attention on the shop keeper while Lucy rush up to him. The man leaning back with the blonde giving him an eagered look.

"I heard you have a celestial spirit key here! Do you still have it!?" Lucy shouted.

"Yes, I have it on sale. It's twenty thousand jewels." He spoke a little frighten at her overwhelming excitment.

Lucy gave a groan.

"Natsu...how many silver ryo do you have left?" Lucy asked.

"87 pieces, what's up?"

"I have expenses to cover for food and transportation. Do you think you can pay for my key?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Ill be there when I get a few more things." Natsu answered.

Lucy gave a sigh of relief while the shop keeper wiggled his eyebrows at her. Lucy caught onto the meaning while her face became red from embrassment.

"It's not like that. We have only have known each other for two weeks. I just dont have twenty thousand jewels to spare." Lucy hastily said.

Natsu came over with just the small tiny colored boxes Lucy told him about before putting them on the counter top.

"How much for all of these?" Natsu asked.

The Shop Keeper didn't bat on eye at knowing the cost of the item.

"It's ten thousand jewels for each box. Though I suggest going to a different store if your getting several of these boxes. These are near the bottom of the line." The Shop Keeper advise.

Natsu pulled out his purple colored wallet and opened it. He grabbed five silver ryo before putting it on the countertop. The Shop Keeper eyes widen at seeing pure silver being given to him.

"Do you know how much this is worth!?"

"Yeah like 20,000 jewels pure silver. Which honesntly isn't good." Natsu stated.

The old man couldn't believe this and quickly rush to the back most likely for change. It wasn't everyday that this happened. Lucy gave Natsu a look filled with happiness. The male had to look slightly down but couldn"t do much else as Lucy practically gave him a death hug.

"Thank you so much!"

He actively pushed her down in response or tried to anyway but because of her grip. Lucy didn't budge.

"Okay, okay I get it! Just get off of me!" Natsu shouted from embrassment.

Lucy eventually gave him his breathing room as she detached herself from him. Natsu dusted off his coat while looking away. Lucy giggled, it looked like he doesnt enjoy too much of the mushy stuff.

'Its a bit adorable honestly.' Lucy thought.

"Here is your change sir and the key for the woman." He spoke.

Natsu would take his change while Lucy grasps the box containing the key. The pair went walking out of the shop. The two ended up going to a resturant in order to grab some lunch.

"So what are we gonna do? We know where Fairy Tail is but we haven't exactly found a way into the guild." Lucy spoke.

Natsu seem to focus on something else but managed to press a finger up against Lucy's lips. A blush crept to her face and was close to protesting until, she finally heard what Natsu was hearing albeit faintly. She had to lean towards him to recieve the conversation Natsu was listening to, and it nearly made her gasp.

"Master Erigor has a brilliant plan to kill all of the Masters of all of The Guilds in Fiore. I mean isn't that stupid for all of them to locate in one spot just have a meeting."

"I know, he has lullaby with him all it take is just him playing the flute and add that to his wind magic. They won't know they died."

The two men laughed hysterically while Natsu grew a grin at their fortune.

"Why are you smiling!?" Lucy quietly hissed.

The two men left the table behind them which allowed Natsu to speak without whispering.

"That's are ticket to Fairy Tail, come on let's follow them to their base. we can stop their plans and get a good first impression." Natsu spoke.

Lucy gave a frown it still wasn't something to smile about but she did agree with him. They had to stop the person behind the plan. They had one of Zeref's Demons and the Master's meeting was underway. The pair had at best two days to stop this from happening without delay. Natsu and Lucy kept out of sight as they followed the members towards the train station. Thus the four entered the train as it departed.

"Lucy, we when get inside their base, we come out swingin. They don't know that we are coming for now we have the drop on them. I want you to just run support, let me do the actual fighting." Natsu stated.

She gave a nod. Lucy may have not liked it but it was the only option left. Lucy knew that it took too much time for Erigor to trust them. For now, the two kept on eye on the dark guild members in order to follow them again. They went after them as they got off the train before traveling through the streets. Everyone gave the dark guild members a wide breath. It was easier to keep on eye on them and eventually they made it to a building. The pair went inside along with Natsu and Lucy. Lucy watched in horror as Natsu went up to one of the members.

"Yeah, we are new and wanted to know if you know a place where everyone meets up at." Natsu spoke.

'Its over, why did he have to be such an idiot?' Lucy thought.

The man pointed down the hall without a second thought, he didnt bother asking the duo questions.

"Just go down this hall and you should find the assembly room." He spoke.

"Bye." Natsu said.

'He is obviously is the dumber of the two.' Lucy told herself.

Natsu waved for her to follow him and she did without a word. She did hover closer to him then usual because the woman didn't want to be picked off or seperated from Natsu. The male knew this and instead of walking at the brisk pace he usually set for himself. Natsu walked to where Lucy could keep up with him without trouble. The pair were partners at best. They needed to watch each other for threats. Finally, the two saw a light coming from the end of the hallway. As they walked though into the room in front of them stood a horde of people.

'Jesus!' Lucy thought.

Natsu could only have a menacing smirk on his features. He had so many people he could play with, his blood was boiling with glee.

'Sweet, sweet blood.' He thought.

"Look it's Erigor!" Someone shouted.


	2. Fire vs Wind!

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. **Everyone in the room watch as a male flew over them into the front of the horde of people.

"To all of my loyal followers! Today is the day that we will kill all of Fiore's Guild Master's!"

Natsu gave Lucy a look which she responded by nodding her head as her eyes harden with her hand placing itself on one of her keys. The male jump into the air gaining everyone's attention with Erigor stopping his speech. Natsu began to produce several hand signs with Lucy pulling out a key.

"Flower Fire Jutsu!"

The attack did sound funny but when Natsu exhaled did they get the meaning of the attack. At least five fireballs came flying down at the horde. It easily caught several large size groups, screams erupted ss people were caught in the explosion. Erigor became surprised at the development, this plan was done in absolute secrecy. Therefore he wasn't prepared to deal with an ambush. Erigor watch as Lucy summoned a human-bull to attack some of his members. Meanwhile, Natsu was easily dispatching his forces. Another one of his jutsu's devastated the men as they slowly began to rout. They saw no hope in taking down Natsu and those that stayed were being cleaned up by him.

'Damn it, how did these two get their hands on this information!? I have to leave now!' Erigor thought.

Lucy used her whip to attack the last remaining group of dark guild members. She wasn't one for combat but she had to train herself in the basic's at least. That and her father had made her take those classes. A Heartfilla should learn everything, apparantly. When Lucy saw people running out of the room she knew that they had gotten rid of the extra's for the time being. Meanwhile, Natsu had a blast he loved beating his oppenents senseless. Though the 'high' feeling experiened during combat was completely drained from his system. A dissastified look fell upon him as Erigor quickly rush off out the window.

"Lucy, we are leaving!" Natsu shouted.

The woman cancelled her magic as the human-bull hybrid disappeared in smoke. Natsu offered her his back and Lucy took it by instinct. Afterwards, Natsu jumped out of the window. They flew straight into the air at high speeds.

"WARNING FIRST!" Lucy screamed in freight.

"Hang on tight then!" Natsu laughed at her misfortune.

She seriously wanted to kill him right now but instead tighten her hold on the male. As soon as Natsu landed he took off again. She felt like a leaf as they move throughout the streets. They were moving so fast that she couldn't comprehend it. Despite how fast they were moving they were still trailing behind Erigor whom was flying away from them. He wouldn't stop, thinking he could outrun the pair but when it became evident that he couldn't he stopped flying forward. At this point, Natsu and Lucy were on train tracks with the train tracks providing the only sort of ground they could stand on. The reason for this is due to the canyon that the train tracks were built over with support beams keeping it the tracks high in the air. Natsu set Lucy down with the woman giving them a few feet to fight. Erigor gave them an annoyed look while Natsu gave one of amusement. His eyes showing cockiness.

"I cant believe I have to deal with you incests." He hissed.

"Be careful the incests are gigantic." Natsu stated.

"Ha! Ill cut you to pieces! Storm: Razor Barrage!" Erigor shouted.

Natsu quickly formed hand signs as the attack came flying at him.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon's Flame Breath!"

The two attacks connected with the smokescreen blocking the result until a stream flame came shooting out from the smoke. Erigor did try to evade but he felt the flames graze against his ankle. The male felt his skin burn off quickly and tried to put it out with his wind. However, the flame only grew with each passing second. His entire ankle and foot were set on fire. The man continued to scream in agony.

"Wouldn't wind just blow the fire away! Why is it still growing!?" Lucy shouted.

"Human skin and muscle is burnable. Sure if the heat in the flame isn't strong enough it'll be sent flying back. However, the more heat you add to it the more oxygen it requires to sustain said heat. The wind he sent at me was filled with fuel for my fire. The flames ended up sucking the wind right up. It landed on his skin. There is now a place for my flames to sustain themselves. I wouldn't blow wind at that flame again unless you want it to grow even faster now that it's on you." Natsu explained.

Erigor didn't know if he could even put out the flame. It was already on him and slowly eating away at his leg. Finally, the flame didn't have enough fuel from his body or oxygen to burn anymore. He could only stare at his now heavily burnt leg. The man glared at Natsu.

'Damn brat, I have to make sure that he can't hit me with his flames.' Erigor thought.

'Amazing, I didn't realize that you could do that in many instances. Fire gets blown away by wind.' Lucy thought.

"Natsu! Don't go overboard! The Magic Council will put you in prison if you kill him! It's the law, you have to let them decide on his punishment!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu licked his lips with sastification. The news didn't bother him, he had a great time watching Erigor squirm about in pain earlier.

"Don't worry, I got my fun now its time to knock him out." He spoke.

'Why am I friends with a lunatic?' Lucy thought with dismay.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Erigor shouted.

Natsu let a kunai drop down into his hand.

'He has those hidden in the sleeves of his trench coat!? Who raised him!?' Lucy screamed in her head.

He threw it towards Erigor and it cut the man's check. Though it ultimately missed him. Everything happened so fast that when Lucy blinked Erigor was flying down into the canyon. A loud crashing sound of his body impacting the ground could be heard with Lucy unable to process the information. Eventually, she finally spoke.

"What the hell!?" Lucy shouted.

She watch as Natsu casually landed further down onto the tracks.

"What was that!?" She screamed.

"It's a body flicker technique. I just showed up behind him and gave him a punch to the back of his head. Though I probably put too much power into it." Natsu stated.

Lucy walked up to him with anger evident on her face. Which honestly surprised Natsu. She stood on her toes to get to his eye level.

"Honestly! You could have killed the man! I just told you not to go overboard! Jesus, sometimes you get too careless! Look I know you aren't from around here but please keep in mind that the laws are different. You act like a lunatic but you are still a good person. I don't want to see you in jail." Lucy voice softer as time went on.

Natsu was left stunned here she was scolding him despite the risks. He was far more powerful then her, she knew it as well. Yet, here she stood her ground. At the same time trying to watch over him. To remind him of the consequences. Maybe he needed a partner that made sure to keep him grounded. That showed bravery and could act on that bravery. Natsu gave a chuckle.

"Alright, blondie. Ill keep your advice now let's go and finish up our mission. Time is a wasting." Natsu spoke.

Natsu walked right pass Lucy.

'Wait!? I have my head!? I haven't been impaled!? How am I still alive!? Why did I even do that?!' She thought.

"Come on Lucy we gotta make sure he is...and here he comes, cloaked in wind this time too."

True to Natsu's word, Erigor did come flying back up with a powerful torrent of wind protecting his body like armour. Natsu gave an unimpressed look while Lucy once too to the safety of distance. The last thing she needed was to be caught in it.

"I don't know what you did but no one has ever pierced through my, Storm Mail Armour!" Erigor shouted.

Natsu closed his fist as flames covered it and he reared it back.

"Let's test that out!"

Natsu jump towards him with his fist cocked back for a strong jab.

"Fire Dragon's King Demolition Fist!" Natsu yelled.

The fist shot forward and as it made it's way forward. Natsu turned up the heat from his flame to make the wind disperse itself once again. The blow landed on Erigor's stomach before continuing with the momentum. Thus causing the male to cough up blood. Natsu used his other hand to grab Erigor's shoulder and push the man to the ground below them. Erigor landed back first onto the hard surface. His eyes open to show him Natsu wanting to finish him off with a stomp. However, Erogor rolled out of the way as Natsu landed just a few inches from him. Erigor stood up with Natsu right on him, the younger male threw a kick. Erigor dodged but a punch landed right onto his shoulder. Then one to his face that made him stumble back. He tried to get away but a whip had tightened itself around his body. Erigor could have gotten out but he was distracted thus Natsu delivered a punch to his temple. Erigor felt his ears ring in pain as his vision swirled before having another jab at his temple. The man's vision blackened and finally became incapacitated.

"Didn't think you would be fighting Lucy, thanks for the assist." Natsu replied.

Lucy gave a grin at her actions, the whip sure came in handy.

"No problem. Let's take him to the authorities." She said.

"We have to make sure he can't run away from us."

Natsu toss the scythe away from them and remove Lucy's whip. He reach into his trench coat to grab a handful of steel wire and tie Erigor with the object.

"Where are we going anyways?' Natsu asked.

"We have to go to a Rune Knight Military Base and fill out paperwork." Lucy said.

Natsu tighten the wire around the male enough to where it digged into his skin. He proceeded to search the male to find the Lullaby flute. He found it and pulled it out to show the oddly shaped flute. Lucy felt a shiver go up her spin.

'So creepy.' She thought.

It didn't matter to her too much, they got the hard part done and just needed to drop Erigor off.


	3. Joining The Guild

**I dont own anything, it is owned by its respective owners.**Natsu dropped a struggling Erigor onto the desk of one of the Rune Knight's, Lucy was talking about and the Knight jumped up in shock.

"Bad guy caught." Natsu stated.

"This is the local law enforcement for mages you were talking about?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yes..." Lucy answered while sweatdropping.

The Rune Knight became confused as did his comrades as they surronded Natsu and Lucy.

"Wait...isn't that Erigor!?" One of the knights shouted.

"It is! How did they get him!?" Another shouted.

"Since we have official's here." Natsu spoke.

They watch as he pulled out the Lullaby Flute with everyone screaming in horror. Though some brave enough pointed their spears at Natsu.

"Stop having your panties in a bunch. I just wanted to destory this in front of you people, to not have it bogus." Natsu replied.

Natsu lit the flute on fire. At first nothing happened as the wood withstood the flames but eventually the flames began to devour the wooden structure. The wood slowly caught on fire before disappearing to ash. Natsu let the ashes fall from his hand down to the ground without a care in the world.

"That's the only downside by being made of wood tends to burn." Natsu commented.

The room erupted into cheers as the Knights witness one of the most dangerous weapons being burnt to nothing. They also had one of the Dark Guild Masters in their custody. As the men were celebrating a solider came up to Natsu and Lucy.

"We are in your debt. Erigor had a bounty on his head for stealing the flute. However, since you caught him and destroyed it. We shouldn't need to worry about that anymore." He spoke.

"How did you destroy the item? Isn't that suppose to be made up of demonic energy?' Lucy asked.

"You can slay a demon if you have already killed a demon and besides this was one of Zeref's lesser demons. It's just a flute made up out of wood and then filled with demonic energy without the wood to hold it in the power flies outwards. Thus, killing the creature." Natsu spoke.

"Anyways we still need to get the reports and as a result, questioning has to be done. If you wouldn't mind."

Natsu tried to get away but Lucy quickly pulled him back by using his ear. The male glared at the woman.

"You aren't going anywhere, if I have to suffer through this so do you." She hissed.

Which concluded with Natsu and Lucy having to go through a questioning. Finally, after a few hours. They were let loose back out onto the public streets.

"You bitch." Natsu hissed.

She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"We can head to Magnolia now. Finally, we can join Fairy Tail." Lucy breathed.

"I also have house money. This should be perfect." Natsu stated.

"Aren't you gonna rent a place?" Lucy asked.

"I brought gold ryo for a reason. I'm not paying for rent." Natsu stated.

He wanted his own place to crash and do what he wanted no one stopping him from doing anything. Plus, he didn't know how long he would be staying with Fairy Tail. Zeref just wouldn't make himself known so easily. They arrived at the train station as the pair finally headed out to Magnolia. The two did arrive at Fairy Tail the next afternoon. They stood at the entrance to the Guild.

"I can't believe it! I'm here!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu shock his head at her happiness but open the door to the building. They saw everyone chatting amongst themselves without a care in the world. Natsu and Lucy walked into the establishment. That's when people took notice of them as several curious looks were sent their way and someone came up to them. She had long white hair and blue color eyes, her outfit consisted of a maroon color dress with black high heels.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked.

Lucy couldn't help but to jump up and down in excitement. This person in front of them was none other then Mirajane. Natsu gave a sign as Lucy became lost in wherever she went too.

"We want to join Fairy Tail." Natsu stated.

"Where do you want your guild mark and what color?' Mirajane asked.

Natsu raisrd a brow. They were this lax but they weren't at war. Thus the guilds would have lax security but this was on a different level. To him it was an embrassment. Lucy seem to get herself together. The woman instantly went with the flow as she stuck her left hand out.

"I want it yellow and on my hand." She spoke.

Natsu took off his trench coat to show Mirajane his upper arm. If Lucy had gone in then might as well besides from what he understood from her explanations. He needed to be in a guild to legally take jobs and take the jobs from that specific guild that one joined. If Fairy Tail would show him answers to Zeref directly or indircetly then he would have to join this guild.

"Violet." He spoke.

Mirajane was handed a stamp from a member. It seemed like they had already prepared for this moment. She stamp the Fairy Tail Guild Mark onto them.

"Congratulations you both are now apart of Fairy Tail." Mirajane stated.

"Two new members! Let's party!" Someone shouted.

It seemed everyone gave a strong shout of apporval as people toasted to one another.

"It looks like I'm needed, enjoy the party.' Mirajane said.

She quickly rush to the bar to start getting cups ready as an order of drinks flew out towards her. Natsu didn't understand why they were partying over two people joining and went over to the bar. It looked like the quietest place untouched by the party goers. Lucy actually joined him. She was exicted but somewhat overwhelmed by the party goers. The pair sat at the bar with both sweat dropping at the people's behavior.

"At least they give a welcome party." Natsu commented.

Lucy hummed in agreement. A chair flew through the room and smacked someone in the head. As a result Natsu laughed at the person's misfortune. This started a fight breaking out within everyone on the floor. Natsu saw entertainment in this brawl.

"Now this would be best watched with dango."

Lucy chose not to comment on the statement. The brawl lasted for a few mintues until the guild doors burst open. Everyone stopped as three people walked into the building. One of them wore black pants, a white button up t-shirt and brown shoes. His black color hair would nearly match his dark blue color eyes.

"Oh! Welcome back Gray!" A member shouted.

The person known as Gray walked forwards towards the member.

"Hey, whats up?'

The second one was a female her brown color iris's narrowed at everyone while her red color freely went down to just below her shoulders. She had silver armor from her waist up. As for the waist down it was a navy blue mini-skirt and black boots.

"I trust you all weren't fighting while we were away." She spoke.

"No Erza we weren't, we were celebrating because we got two new members." Someone spoke in fear.

The person known as Erza raised a brow before searching for the new members. She found Natsu and Lucy sitting at the bar.

"Oh seems like I missed a lot while we were gone." The third person stated.

Everyone had to look down in order to see the man. He was old indicated by his gray hair color that remained on the sides of his head. He also had a gray mustache with black colored eyes. He wore a simple orange and blue colored outfit.

"Master!" Everyone shouted happily.

He gave them a smile as he walked over to the bar area and sat on the counter next to Lucy.

"I see you both are new members. I suggest you go out and find people to be around after all, we are all family here." Makarov spoke.

"Hey Erza, how did the mission go?" Mirajane asked.

Erza crossed her arms. A near frustrated expression came to her face.

"We got to Erigor's Guild but someone destroyed the Assembly Hall. We ended up finding out that someone had already taken care of Erigor's plan to eliminate all of the Guild Masters by a group of Rune Knights. At least the Master is safe." Erza replied.

Natsu and Lucy gave each other a knowing look before grinning. It dropped when Erza put her attention on them.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, a pleasure to meet the both of you." She spoke.

"I'm Lucy."

"Natsu Mitarashi." He answered.

"Mitarashi, who names themselves after a syrup?' Erza asked.

"I was confused about that at first, hell the seventh is named after a topping for ramen." Natsu spoke.

Erza giggled at the information and for some reason it struck something deep within Natsu. He mentally shrugged it off.

"Well Natsu what do you do on your free time?" Erza asked.

Lucy watch as Erza and Natsu settle into some small talk. Lucy directed her attention to the now lively celebration. As it had return in full force with Makarov chuckling at his children. Gray eventually came up to Lucy though he didnt have cloths on him. She grew red at having him stand so close to him. How could he casually strip himself in public!?

"Hey I'm Gray-"

"Put some clothes on!" She shouted.

Gray looked down.

"My clothes!" He shouted.

Gray had to rush into the guild celebrations to find his clothes that he striped himself of and Erza gave an annoyed sign.

"Honestly can he just keep them on for a few mintues." Erza said.

"Nothing wrong with showing a little skin." Natsu replied.

Erza seemed to glare at Natsu while Lucy jumping from her seat. The male raised a brow, he didnt see anything wrong with it. Hell, Anko practically wore a revealing shirt that was made up of mesh.

"Don't give him any ideas." Erza spoke.

"Whatever you say princess.' Natsu spoke.

Erza swore her eybrow twitched.


	4. Galuna Island

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. **Natsu and Erza stared one another down. As Lucy could feel the tension radiating off of the two as neither seem to back down. However, a voice sounded off as it cut the tension in two.

"So the new member has some guts going after the red head."

Even the people celebrating seemed to stop as they looked up to see a figure leaning against the railing. In order to look down at them with his gray color eyes. He had yellow spiky hair. The man's clothes consisted of a purple t-shirt, black color pants and shoes with head around his neck.

"Woah, talk about rare. Laxus your never here." A member commented.

Natsu's nose twitched up and down as if he was sniffing something before a sadistic grin came to his face.

"So you're one of them." Natsu spoke.

The person known as Laxus meet Natsu's knowing gaze and he gave a grin in return.

"I'm and I see you're one yourself." He spoke.

Makarov gave a weary look but was thankful nothing happened yet. However, he was confused as to what the two were talking about.

"What are you both implying?' Erza asked.

"If he didn't tell you then I'm not telling you. It's up to Laxus." Natsu replied.

"And I ain't telling." Laxus responded.

Erza gave a scrowl at the pair while Laxus chuckled in amusment.

"Have fun you clowns. Oh for the newbies, this guild is mine and I will be the new Master." Laxus spoke.

Natsu didn't say anything but he did lose his grin. He watch as Laxus left the railing he lost interest in them.

"Like hell, I'll allow it." Erza spat.

"I have the same opinion. For us The Hokage doesn't have to be The Strongest but one that is chosen by a set amount of officials." Natsu stated.

Erza gave a slight smile at Natsu's words.

"That's always good to hear." She responded.

The remaining day dragged on and everyone went home after the Guild closed down for the night. Natsu wouldn't meet Laxus again until the next mid afternoon. The male got upstairs which made Laxus whistle.

"S-Class mages are only allowed up here."

A chair slammed into the ground due to the brawl happening downstairs.

"Some rules are meant to be broken besides The Master told me to pick whatever job I wanted and came up here to see if their were any.' Natsu spoke.

Laxus gave a shrug it wasn't his fault if Natsu got in trouble. He warned him.

"Yeah but they are S-Class missions. However, only S-Class wizards are cleared to take on those missions." Laxus said.

"Seriously? I have taken on S-Rank missions. That is a stupid rule. Thanks for the information." Natsu replied.

The male look to his right and saw a board with all of the missions. They even had the rewards on them. Natsu picked one with seven million jewels and two celestial keys for the reward. This mission would give Lucy some experience and him some money. He just bought a house after all.

"Gramps ain't gonna be happy about it." Laxus said.

"Tell him to put a sock in it. I could care less of what he thinks." Natsu responded.

Laxus laughed at that one.

"Maybe, I'll take you with me on a mission. If you come back alive." Laxus stated.

"I'll hold you to it.' Natsu said.

Natsu put the piece of paper into his pocket and headed back downstairs. Laxus was left alone. He came to a conclusion. Natsu must be very steahily if he got up here without anyone noticing.

"Yo, Lucy! I got us a mission! It has two celestial keys as the reward!" Natsu called out to her.

Lucy who was talking with Gray seemed to divert her attention to Natsu. She gave a smile with excitement on her face. The woman jump up from her seat.

"Come on we gotta go!" She yelled impatiently.

"Now, now we have to prepare first." Natsu stated.

She gave a pout.

"Fine." She said.

That night, Natsu was in Lucy's apartment. She watch as he put the last scroll into the magic storage box.

"What mission did you pick?" Lucy asked.

"It seems like an island has fallen to a curse and needs help stopping it. Nothing too bad." Natsu said.

"It seems like we just have to think so why all of the preperations?" Lucy asked.

"You'll never know what will happen anyways, lets get on a train to Hargeon." Natsu advise.

Lucy grabbed her suitcase while Natsu put on his backpack. The pair headed out into the night.

**The Next Morning.**

"Master! One of the S-Class jobs is missing!" Mirajane shouted.

Makarov was drinking his tea when he spit it out in shock as everyone looked at Mirajane.

"What!?'

Makarov had a flashback.

_"Hey, do you have any missions available for me?" Natsu asked._

_Makarov raised a brow._

_"Sorry, usually the one in charge gives out missions based on their Ninja Ranking. Natsu is just wondering if you have any work." Lucy cleared up._

_"Oh! You just pick out a mission that you want my boy." Makarov answered._

His eyebrow twitched as he became upset at himself. He should have been more specific on the rules of undertaking a mission.

"Natsu and Lucy haven't showed up today...they wouldn't!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah, Natsu took the S-Class mission right in the middle of the day." Laxus confirmed.

Everyone remembered how he took Lucy on the mission as well.

"Laxus, why didn't you stop him!? Those missions are dangerous! He isn't even cleared to take those!" Mirajane shouted at him.

Laxus gave an uncaring shrug.

"I warned him but he said he's already done S-Rank jobs. It's his death wish not mine." He spoke.

Mirajane gave him a dirty glare from where she stood at the first floor.

"Oh, been awhile since you have given me that look." He said.

"That doesn't matter, Laxus you are the only one available! I'm ordering you to bring them back!" Makarov shouted.

Erza had taken on a job earlier that day and since Laxus was the only S-Class mage availiable. Thus the responsiblity fell on his shoulders. This still didn't matter to the S-Class Wizard.

"Too bad old man. You'll have to get someone else to do it." Laxus said.

"I'll do it." Gray said.

"Go and bring them back." Makarov ordered.

Natsu and Lucy arrived at Hargeon. They were looking for a boat that took them to Galuna Island but were unsuccessful as all of the sailors were too afraid of the curse. The pair stood with the last sailor at the end of the harbor. That's when Gray decieded to show up by touching the pair on the shoulder.

"Hiya guys." He spoke.

Lucy jumped to look at Gray while Natsu gave him a casual look.

"Yo, wanna join the mission?" Natsu asked.

"No, I was actually ordered to bring you both back to the Guild. Master said you can't do S-Class missions because you aren't cleared to undertake them. If you go back now he'll be lenient with you." Gray spoke.

"Wait if you guys are from a guild then get in." The Sailor spoke.

"Finally, lets go Lucy."

"Like-"

Natsu knocked Gray out with a punch to his head. He knew Gray would try to take them back but right now Natsu had already made up his mind. He was going to take this mission there wasn't anything that was going to stop him. Natsu carried am uconsicous Gray into the boat with Lucy following after them.

"Why didnt you tell me we were going on an S-Class mission?" Lucy asked.

"You can go on one as long as a Jonin and Kage allows for it. That and its two celestial keys. I knew you were coming along anyways." Natsu said.

'He has a point.' Lucy thought.

The Sailor climbed in after them and he quickly rowed the boat. Natsu proceeded to tie up Gray. Once night fell upon them did Gray come to his senses.

"What the hell Natsu!?" He shouted.

"What?" He asked.

"Untie me!" Gray ordered.

"You promise to cooperate and do this mission with us?' He asked.

Gray wanted to protest but he realized his position. The only thing that surronded them was ocean. He also was on a boat, hours away from land. Gray gave a sigh.

"It's not like I have a choice. I have always wanted to know what it's like anyways.' He answered.

Natsu let a kunai fall into his hand and with a flick of the wrist. The rope holding Gray was sliced in two.

"There it is, Galuna Island." The Sailor spoke.

The group looked in front of them to see Galuna Island.


	5. Before The Storm

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. **They all saw light shining brightly from atop of a structure.

"What's that light?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know but we can investigate it when we get there it might have something to do with the curse. That would be a starting point." Natsu spoke.

"Hopefully, it's not some cult thing." Gray said.

"Don't jinx us. This will be hard enough without us fighting." Lucy hissed.

A shadow loomed over the water in front of them thus causing everyone to look back to see a tsunami appoarching them with The Sailor missing. It was as if he disappeared without a trace.

"Ah shit." Natsu cursed.

The huge wave of water enveloped everything in it's path. Natsu, Gray and Lucy were knocked out from the result of them being pulled under the water. Natsu woke up first and his eyes had to adjust to the sudden sunlight. Afterwards, the first thing he saw was sand. The male stood up on his feet. He look around to see Gray and Lucy stirring from their slumber. Natsu took in his surrondings. They were on a beach with a forest right behind him.

'I wouldn't say it was the best landing but it got us to the island.' Natsu thought.

Lucy got to her feet with Gray following after her.

"Well, that wasn't pleasent." Gray commented.

"You two good to go?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah just let us walk it off." Lucy replied.

Natsu grasp his bag before putting it on while Lucy took her suitcase. The group of three headed into the forest. Natsu lead the way as he took them towards the source of the light they saw the other night. There stood a temple.

"Woah, it looks abadoned." Lucy commented.

Natsu lifted his head up to see the height of the building. It seemed like this was the source of the light.

"Come on, we're going inside." He spoke.

Natsu went in first as the other two followed after him. The inside of the temple was dim as the light couldn't reach the entirity of the room.

"This looks so ancient." Gray spoke.

"Hey, there are some moon drawings on this wall." Lucy commented.

Natsu turn around to take a step towards his partner. Though the floor didn't like where he put his foot and it began to shake violently.

"Damn! The floor!" Gray shouted.

The floor was not kept to standards nor replaced over the years and thus it collasped underneath everyone. The trio were sent falling down a long hole along with the rumble. They hit the bottom of it of the hole after several long seconds. It took the group a bit to recover from their free fall.

"First a wave and now this, I'm starting to think this place is really cursed." Natsu grumbled with annoyace.

"You and me both." Lucy said.

"Looks like the only way is forward." Gray stated.

The two saw what he saw with a tunnel leading somewhere. Natsu and Lucy shrugged they really didn't have any other choice. Everyone headed down the tunnel and were greeted by a cavern. However, inside the cavern was a monster encased in ice.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked.

Gray became momentarily stunned as his eyes became frantic. He could't believe it, why was this here!? This was left in another contient! How the hell could it be here!?

"What is Delioria doing here!?" Gray shouted.

"You know this thing?" Natsu asked.

"My Master sealed it away! It shouldn't even be here!" Gray yelled.

"Calm down, what happened?" Natsu stated.

It took a minute for Gray's feelings to die down. This obviously was a sensitive topic for him.

"My Master used a powerful spell called Iced Shell to seal away Deliora a long time ago. Deliora is a powerful demon that was attacking a city. At the time, my Master managed to imprison it in ice. However, this was done on a different contient. I don't know why it's here." Gray explained.

"This isn't normal ice I take it, you normally wouldn't be able to freeze a demon. The ice hasn't really melted either." Natsu replied.

Gray seemed hesitate to explain further. However, he went with his gut that was telling him to do it.

"No, Ice Shell turns the caster's body and spirit into ice that surrond the target. The ice can't be melted no matter what you try to do to melt it. However, they stay like that for eternity. There is no way to reverse it." Gray answered.

"I might have something for this, is she dead or is she living as the ice?" Natsu asked.

Gray's nearly stopped breathing as he looked at Natsu. He thought the male was joking, all of his life everyone kept telling him that the spell was irreversible. Though when he saw Natsu's eyes anylzing the ice in front of them. A serious expression on the male's face told him that Natsu might have something to free his master from this prison.

"She is still alive as the ice." Gray answered.

Natsu nodded as he digged in his backpack for something. Eventually, Natsu got what he wanted and threw his bag across the room. Natsu had his magic storage box and clicked it. Lucy watch as a huge scroll about half of Natsu's height appeared. He grabbed it with one hand while he put the box in his pocket.

"This is something we made up just in case one of our allies was sealed as an object of sort. We haven't tested it out and therefore this could back fire. It could even kill us. This jutsu is suppose to work in theory. Do you still want to go with this?" Natsu asked.

Gray didn't wait, if it was a slim chance it would work then he would do it. He owned his Master this much. A chance to experience life once again. He gave Natsu a determimed look that guy the man tl grin.

"Ill do it."

Natsu toss the scroll at Gray.

"Get to it." He said.

Gray caught it before opening it, he couldn't read everything and was forced to put it on the floor. He laid as much of the paper out onto the ground that came from the item. That's when a realizition hit him. Gray couldn't understand any of the symbols or letters.

'How the hell am I gonna do this if I don't understand any of this.' Gray thought.

Gray despite putting forth all of his knowledge couldn't reach a conclusion while Lucy watched on helplessly.

'Poor Gray, he really wants to help his master.' She thought.

Lucy shifted her gaze from Gray to Natsu.

'Why aren't you helping him? We both know that he can't read it from the start so why aren't you helping him?' Lucy wondered.

Natsu just continued to stare at the ice in wonder. He let Gray go at it with his own devices. He wasn't just going to outright help the wizard and as a result let his thoughts wonder.

'Physically and spiritually breaking your body to this, it seemed more out of desperation then anything. Deliora didn't take too much damage physically, probably had no other choice.' Natsu thought.

"Damn it! I can't figure it out!" Gray yelled.

"Obviously you can't you aren't smart enough." Natsu called him out.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

Gray quickly became enraged but before he could respond. Natsu beat him to the punch.

"It's good to have those feelings, determination, persistence and loyalty. However at one point during something like this, they become useless. The result will always be the same you failed and there is nothing you can do about that besides get stronger, smarter or both if the situation calls for it. So Gray at this point what are you going to do?" Natsu asked.

Natsu was right, Gray hated to admit it but the male was right. What could he do? Sure, he could come back to revive her but would this ice still be here? Learning everything would probably have been for nothing, if the Ice wasn't even here. He didn't want to risk that but what could he do now? There was no way he could figure out what the scroll meant.It took Gray a few minutes of pure reflection. Then it hit him. Natsu wanted Gray to give up some of his pride if he wanted to get his masterback. Natsu didn't have an obligation to do this nor were they close friends. Therefore, Natsu wanted to teach Gray something or have something in return. Thus Gray let his emotional side show.

"Help me, please." Gray whispered.

A few moments of silence followed the unusual request from Gray. Natsu got up from his spot and headed towards the scroll.

"Lucy stand directly across from Gray and you both kneel down to the ground." Natsu instructed.

The two were taken aback for a second before doing what Natsu ordered. They watch as he dragged the scroll that laid in front of Gray all the way out from him. Natsu left the scroll on the ground and kneel on the floor. The trio formed a triangle with the scroll in the center of it.

"Okay, we have two mintues to do it before you both run out of magic power. Now for this to work. Gray, I need you to think of your Master and form their body. Then I need you to put her spirit back into her body. Lucy you are going to keep everything together concentrate on the scroll. Ill keep everything from flying out of this cavern. Are you two ready?" Natsu asked.

The pair gave a nod. There was no turning back for Gray. He would give everything to have his master back. It was his fault that they were in this position in the first place. He wanted to make things right.


	6. Theory to Reality

**I dont own anything. Please support the Official Content. **

"Alright, Gray I want you to manifest the host and grab their soul. You will have the job of getting the body and soul. Lucy you will be tasked with keeping everything together. Ill make sure nothing leaves the cave. Let's begin."

The three of them activated their magic power. Gray concentrated as hard as he could as he thought of his Master's body. Lucy watch as the ice began to depart from the glacier and onto the scroll. The wizard did her part when she saw violet hair being formed and kept it together. The body was slowly forming as more and more of the glacier began to converge on the scroll to form a body. Finally, after a few mintues the body was fully formed and they could move onto the soul. Gray didn't have trouble finding and guiding it back into the body. Lucy along with Gray began sweating as their bodies began to run out of magic energy. Their faces becoming strained Meanwhile, Natsu had cast his magic energy around the entire cavern and when the pair succeded in getting Gray's Master together. Natsu instantly closed his magic inwards as it came colliding on the person from all sides. The result of this was a strong force pushing everyone from their spot. The three didn't move too far as they withstood the impact. Finally, it was done as the ice surronding the beast known as Deliora was completely gone. In the center of the triangle laid a woman. She had short dark violet colored hair. She wore a maroon color shirt with black jean pants. Finally, one tan short sleeve coat over her shirt. One could see that she missed a leg as it was completely made up of ice. The three watch in suspense as her body stayed as still as can be until a breath was taken in and then out.

"We pulled it off..." Lucy said breathlessly.

Natsu gave out a smug grin at his work. Gray felt so many emotions at once as he couldn't expression them for just a moment. However, he began to let tears fall from his eyes as the male grew a smile. Gray wiped away his tears. The three were about to celebrate until something stopped them. Deliora no longer frozen and now thawed out launched a powerful roar that brought everyone back to reality. Gray realized the consequences of freeing his master. Deliora was now free with no one to stop it.

"So annoying." Natsu responded.

"I don't have any magic power. I used it on the spell." Gray said.

'If only I could cast Iced Shell.' Gray thought.

"Me too." Lucy stated.

Natsu stood in front of them as a smile came to his face. He still had some magic on hand. The male was more then ready to fight the demon.

"Come on then! I wanna see if you are worth the fight!" Natsu shouted with joy.

"Natsu have you lost it! Not even my Master could defeat Deliora, there is no way you can either!" Gray shouted.

The Mighty Beast saw Natsu standing before it and threw a punch at the man. Natsu reared his fist back as he match the Demon's punch with his own and a shockwave was sent out from the fists. Lucy and Gray were shocked that Natsu held his own against a demon. It died down into confusion because, Deliora's fist began to crumble after the two punches connected. Natsu's grin left his face as he watch cracks continue to grow from Deliora's fist all the way up its arm then onto it's body. Deliora rapidly dissolved into pieces as it began to fall down onto the floor. Natsu took a step back in amazenent as his response.

"One hell of a Master. She practically killed it by slowly deprieving it of it's natural life." Natsu stated.

The once towering Deliora now laid on the ground in pieces. Gray seemed in shock at the information for a moment. He looked down at her.

'You saved me again. You saved us.' Gray thought.

Natsu turn to face everyone.

"Go hide behind the rocks, we have created a ton of attention. No doubt they will be coming down here to check on us." Natsu ordered.

Gray nodded as he grabbed his still asleep Master and hid behlhind the rocks with Lucy doing the same.

"What was that!?" Someone shouted.

Natsu quickly jump to where Deliora once stood and put his hands together.

"Transform." He spoke.

A huge puff of smoke covered Natsu and would not clear until after a few short seconds. Gray couldn't believe what he was seeing, Deliora was encased in a huge block of ice. He look to his master. The male felt relief flood his body as he could still see her sleep. His attention was diverted as three people rush into the cavern. One had spiky bright blue hair with black color eyes. He wore a green outfit.

"It looks there were intruders here." The man spoke.

"It looks that way, Yuka." The dog humanoid stated.

The person only had blue jean pants along with a black collor . His hair had a brown to it while his iris's were black.

"It's such a shame Toby, they have seen Deliora and we must kill them. That is the only way we can show them love." The Female spoke.

"You do realize that's murder, Sherry." Toby said.

The person known as Sherry had long wavy pink hair, blue iris's that helped her stand out. She wore a maid uniform.

"It's not murder. It's eternal love."

"Whatever the case it doesn't look the intruders are here or got to Deliora. They sure made unbelieveable noises, though an annoyance if you ask me." Yuka stated.

"Yes let's find these intruders. The Lord will be displeased if we don't kill them soon." Sherry stated.

The three headed out of the cavern and after a few moments. The Ice holding Deliora disappeared in smoke to reveal Natsu. The male patted down his tench coat before walking over to the group behind the rocks. He sat down across from the trio.

"Let's get some rest. We still have that mission to complete and this issue to deal with hopefully, they are connected with one another." Natsu spoke.

"Yeah but when Ur finally recovers we can clean this problem up no sweat." Gray stated.

"Yes, yes but now you both sleep. Oh, so I don't forget no extracircular activities while I sleep or when you both are 'sleeping.' Natsu said.

The two blushed heavily while Natsu snickered at his own intentionally teasing of the pair.

"What!? No!" Lucy whispered loudly.

"Like hell!" Gray responded.

The two inched further apart as they became awkward. Eventually the two got as comfortable as possible and drifted off to sleep. Natsu watch as both slept peacefully until he brought his eyes to the cavern walls.

'Odd, who would want to release Deliora from it's doomed fate and more importantly why? A Demon's Curse could work because it has been here for some time. This could be one of the sources but at the moment we don't have any solid information. We still haven't visit the village either.' Natsu thought.

Gray woke first and premitted Natsu to sleep, Lucy woke up next afterwards Natsu woke up. Gray's Master was still asleep.

"How long is she going to stay like that?" Lucy asked.

"A day or two from the look of things, you have to keep in mind she spent time in ice." Natsu answered.

"That's good, I...I have to set things right." Gray said.

"We need to find out what's all going on in this area. There should be no reason in trying to revive this monster. It could be also what is causing the curse on the island." Natsu spoke.

"Alright, let's head out." Gray said.

Natsu took the lead with Gray following behind carrying the unconsious woman and Lucy following behind Gray. The group traveled throughout the temple until coming out from one of the exit's they had found. They heard chanting with everyone clinging to the ruin wall. Gray sat his Master up against the wall while the rest of them peaked over it to see a group of people chanting in a circle. A smaller group were behind the one's chanting. In the group was Sherry, Toby, Yuka and someone else. The male wore a horned silver helmet that covered his face. He had on a white coat with a blue outfit underneath the coat.

"It seems that the intruders escaped Cold Emporer. Im sorry, we couldn't show them our love." Sherry said.

"The moon drip ceremony wasn't stopped or delay that has to be the only good thing. Though it seems that the villager's have called out to the local guilds. I want you to wipe out the entire village and then the wizards sent here." The Cold Emporer said.

Gray's eyes widen as he recongize the voice that came the male.

"What is wrong with you Lyon?" Gray whispered.

Natsu stayed quiet while Lucy gaped at Gray.


	7. Three vs Three!

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please Support The Official Content.****Author's Note: I wanted to let everyone know the votes that have come in for the pairing.**

**Natsu x Erza-2**

**Alright, onto the story. **

"You know him Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah...he is My Master's other Pupil. There is only one reason that he could be doing this but it's insane." Gray spoke.

"We really don't have time for too much explaining, we need to get to the village. Deliora is dead therefore fighting here would be pointless. The village comes first." Natsu responded.

Gray did want to fight Lyon but his master was still asleep. This wouldn't be the best time, it didn't help that the village would be attacked. He also factored in that Deliora was dead and the Moon Drip Ceremony didn't really cause any problems anymore.

"Fine but I'm taking care of Lyon." Gray said.

"Then let's get out of here." Natsu replied.

Gray carried his master once more and quickly headed down the stairs with Lucy being sent after him by Natsu. He then followed behind Lucy. The group reach the forest once more after getting out of the temple. The night was strong indicating that they were in the temple far longer then previously thought.

"That Lyon guy doesn't seem too kind. I mean all of the villagers, they haven't done anything to him. We are the one's that he is after." Lucy growled out.

"But in us taking that job and with our cover blown. It's only natural for him to think they called for our help as a result. They can call for more help after dealing with us so cut off outside comunication. That way his ceremony can't be disturbe." Natsu said.

"Do you even know where the village is?" Gray asked.

Natsu sniff the air.

"We keep going on this path." Natsu stated.

Gray and Lucy shrugged at one another. At least Natsu had somewhere that he was leading them. The pair kept quiet as they followed him until Gray spoke.

"Hey Natsu why did you help me?" Gray asked.

It had been eating at the back of Gray's mind and while he had a theory. The question still lingered in his mind throughout the entire walk. Natsu didn't say anything but remained mute. A woman flashed into Natsu's mind. She gave a nod of apporval with a smile of content. It vanished as quickly as it came.

"You said you wanted to make things right. I don't know what happened between you, Lyon or this woman but I knew that you all were suffering from her sacriface. I didn't want you to be like me to lose someone so close to you...forever. However, you start making things right when we go back. You will go to Lyon and knock some sense into him. He shouldn't be toying with forces he doesn't understand afterwards, take it one step at a time." Natsu answered.

Gray understood now. Natsu did lose someone close to him just like how he had lost his Master once. In feeling the same pain Gray felt, he wanted to give him a second chance. He did something that no one said could be done. Natsu from what he saw acted like a lunatic but deep down. He was kind.

"Thank you, Natsu." Gray said.

"Don't mention it and maybe one day you will get stronger and smarter. Do it for your Master. Show her how much she missed out and has yet to see." Natsu replied.

Lucy gave a smile at the touching moment between the pair. They eventually came upon a wooden wall along with a gate. Someone spotted them from up ontop of the wall.

"Who goes there!?" He shouted.

"Well I guess you were right." Lucy said.

"We were sent by our guild to undertake your job. My friend is hurt after finding out that a cult is coming here to wipe out the village!" Natsu shouted.

The way the woman hung over Gray's body seemed convincing enough. He open the wooden gate as the group headed into the village.

"Someone get the chief! We need to prepare for an attack!" Someone shouted.

"Gray get her to a safe spot to rest up and meet up back here." Natsu ordered.

Gray didn't need to be told twice as he quickly left while The Village Chef came up to Natsu in a hurry.

"Do you have information on how to cure us?" He asked.

Natsu wanted to face palm due to the person he would be most likely dealing with and now wasn't the time. However, he didn't.

"No the news for the attack on your village reach us first beforehand. Thus we have to protect you and the villagers first." Natsu said.

"Fine but make quick work of this force." He spat.

'Guy is way too impatient.' Natsu thought.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy meet up in the village center.

"At least its only three people. Lucy when you are done fighting you come back to the village. Me and Gray will continue onwards to the temple. We will deal with whatever this is and return our focus on the mission." Natsu said.

The two nodded before going outside the village with the wooden gate closing behind them. It also didn't take long for three figures to emerge out of the tree line. It was Sherry, Yuka, and Toby.

"I see the villagers have called on Fairy Tail to help them out." Yuka spoke.

Natsu and Lucy look at Gray as the man had already stripped off his clothes. He expossd the Fairy Tail emblem that was located on his chest. They couldn't do anything about it now.

"We will have to show them love." Sherry spoke.

"Ill show you my fist instead." Natsu stated.

Natsu charged in without thinking right towards Yuka.

"I guess he is meeting them head on, the village is in your hands Lucy." Gray spoke.

Gray charged off towards Toby. Natsu threw out a punch at Yuka who dodged with another punch coming towards him. Yuka couldn't dodge as the second punch connected with his face. Toby didn't stand a chance as Gray easily broke through his defense. This left Lucy and Sherry alone as the two quickly squared off.

"Don't worry me and my comrades will give you all eternal love." Sherry spoke.

Lucy grew a determine face as she grabbed one of her celestial spirit keys.

"I don't think so."

Sherry quickly activated her magic, Lucy watched as some of the tree's began to morph into a creature.

"**Doll attack: wood doll!**" She shouted.

Lucy instinctively dodge the attack. Her eyes widen as the creature had come to life and had attacked her. She pull out one of her keys before landing on the ground.

"Open! Gate of The Raging Bull, Taurus!" She shouted.

A bull/human hybrid came to life as it rose out from a golden circle. Taurus had a axe on his back and he equiped it into his hand. Lucy pointed to the wooden creature with haste.

"Alright, get rid of that thing!" Lucy commanded.

"Mooo!! Anything for Lucy and her perfect body!" Taurus shouted.

The Bull easily dispatched the creature with a swing of his axe. The wooden creature was torn to pieces while Sherry gave a smirk.

"I see, too bad that you called out your spirits. Now I will use it against you. **Doll Magic: Control!**" She shouted.

Taurus didn't know what happened but he felt his will surpressed as he his body turn to face Lucy against his wishes.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"My Magic Ability is Doll Attack. I can control all inanimate objects including spirits. Like so, **Doll Attack: Celesitial Attack!**" Sherry stated.

Taurus couldn't stop himself as he lunge at Lucy, the woman wasn't prepared as she dodge but stumbled down to the ground.

"Im sorry Lucy, I don't have control over my body." Taurus said.

'Damn it.' Lucy thought.

She got to her feet as she had to close his gate.

"Close! Gate of The Raging Bull, Taurus!" Lucy shouted.

However, the gate didn't appear nor did he disappear in smoke. Lucy couldn't close his gate for some reason.

"What!? Why can't I close his gate!?" Lucy shouted.

"Because I now control him and his gate, he can't leave the battlefield unless I say so." Sherry said.

Natsu stood across from Yuka.

"Look's like your ally isn't going to fair too well against Sherry." Yuka stated.

Natsu appeared behind Yuka in an instant as the man had let his gaurd down. Too busy observing the other fight. Yuka's eyes widen at the speed of Natsu.

"You should be paying attention to me."

Natsu delievered a hard hook to Yuka's temple that sent the male flying through the air. He hit a tree before stopping as Yuka bounced off of the wooden object and onto the ground. Yuka got up to see Natsu walking towards him. A sadistic smile on his features.

"Let's see if I can make you squeal." Natsu said with glee.

Yuka's eyes widen in fear. Gray kicked Toby away from him. Toby caught himself as he landed on his feet.

"Your quite strong but not strong enough to defeat my ulimate weapon." Toby said.

Gray raised a brow as Toby let his nails extend to claws. They were a healthy green.

"These are my paraylzing nails and can easily paraylze anyone with just a single scratch."

Gray sweat drop at the information given to him. Meanwhile, Lucy grew a sour expression at the battle unfavoring her. That ended when she realized that she wasn't using any magic to keep Taurus in the human plan. She grew a grin as she knew how much magic energy it took to keep a Golden Zodiac Spirit here.

"What are you grinning about?" Sherry asked.

"I don't know how long you can keep Taurus here but if that's the case. I just have to wait until you disspell him or you run out of magic energy." Lucy said.

The woman pulled out her whip while Sherry grew an irriatated face.

"I'll just dispatch you before that even happens!" She shouted.

Lucy evade an axe swing from Taurus and continued her evasion.

'I may not be the best at fighting but I'm pretty decent at dodging.' Lucy thought.

Yuka put up a blue shield in order to block Natsu's kick.

"Oh? You bringing out your magic now?" Natsu asked.

Natsu jumped back.

"Yes, my magic nullifies all magic from my oppenets and can block physical attacks. I was made to take down all wizards." Yuka said.

Natsu rushed at Yuka, whom created a blue shield. Natsu quickly took a sharp turn to go around the shield. He threw a kunai with a piece of paper attached to the end of it. Yuka watched the blade appoarch him faster then he could react and the paper seem to give a faint sizzlinh sound. Then procceded to explode right in front of him. Yuka was thrown back a few feet. Natsu appeared from the smokescreen created from the explosion to pin Yuka to the ground. Natsu looked him in the eyes before letting a kunai drop into his hand. Then place the tip of the blade up against Yuka's cheek.

"Now, you're gonna tell me everything I want to know and if not. Ill enjoy breaking you." Natsu said.


	8. Engagements

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support the official content. **

Sherry glared at Lucy as the female wizard dodged one of Taurus's swings. The woman was running low on magic energy and knew that she couldn't keep the celesitial spirit here any longer. Taurus disappeared in a puff of smoke as Sherry had no choice but to send him away. Lucy smirked as she would now use her whip to tie Sherry. The pair entered a power struggle as they glared hotly at one another. Meanwhile, Gray looked at Toby before putting one of his hands on his forehead.

"Hey, you got something on your forehead." Gray said.

Toby scratched his head with his claws and instantly felt electricty flow throughout his body. The male just realized that Gray had made him use his own weapon against him. Toby became paralyzed before falling to the ground.

'Man why did I get such an idiot.' Gray thought.

Natsu watched in delight as blood came out from Yuka's cut that Natsu had made. That's when Yuka became frantic, he didn't want to go through whatever Natsu was planning for him.

"Alright, I'll answer any questions you have for me! Just don't hurt me!" Yuka shouted.

"Why were you trying to revive Deliora?" Natsu asked.

"We...I mean Reitei-sama promised us that he could kill it! We wanted revenge with what happened on our continent long ago." Yuka answered.

'These people are stupid.' Natsu thought.

"How long have you been polluting the air with the moon drip ceremony?"

"We have been at it for three years, iced shell prove too difficult to melt unless we gathered enough moom drip." He said.

'Three years and they haven't had any noticeable side effects, we can rule out the moon drip but the villagers also haven't shown us their faces from said curse.' Natsu thought.

Lucy won the power struggle as she swinged Sherry right into a tree. Sherry bounced off of the wooden plant and went face first onto the ground. Lucy retracted her whip as she brought up her defenses. Sherry got to her feet glaring at her.

"Okay you bitch, you asked for it." She hissed.

Sherry began to channel her magic energy. Lucy wouldn't let Sherry do anything as she whipped the woman. The strike caused Sherry to jump back.

'I can't win if she uses her magic but I can win if I keep this pure physical.' Lucy thought.

Sherry watch as Lucy rammed right into her. Sherry gave a kick to Lucy's side after breaking away. The pair would throw punches or kicks at one another.

"Im going to defeat you and save these people!" Lucy shouted.

"I can't lose! For my love!" Sherry yelled.

Lucy ducked under a punch and used a palm strike to Sherry's chin. This did the job as Sherry went down to the ground and didn't get back up. Lucy took deep breaths to recover herself. It took her a mintue to realize that she won the fight. Excitment filled her veins at winning her very first one.

"Nice one Lucy!" Gray shouted.

Lucy looked over to see Natsu and Gray watching the fight. She gave a smirk at Gray's praise.

"Who would have known Lucy could fight, not too bad." Natsu said.

"Don't you underestimate me." Lucy told them.

"We won't, anyways me and Natsu are gonna go fight Lyon. If you can find out any information about the villagers." Gray said.

"You got it." Lucy called out to them.

She gave them a wave as she rush off to the village. The other two went towards the temple looking to knock some sense into Lyon. Lucy entered the village once more with the villagers all too eager to swarm her with praise.

"Thank you so much for saving the village!"

"You're were so awesome!"

Lucy nearly became overwhelmed but in order to keep her compsure she put her mind back on the mission. The mission they haven't even started yet.

"Now, now everyone calm down. I need to start the mission that you guys put out." Lucy said.

That's when it got quiet as everyone gave her nervous looks eventually the chief of the village walked up to her.

"Then let me formally introduce one another. I'm Chief Moka Elder of this tribe."

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia, The one with the pink hair is Natsu Mitarashi and the other is Gray. What is this curse about?" She asked.

"It's okay, you can show her. They are here to do a job." Moka spoke.

Lucy watch as one by one everyone took off their robes and her eyes widen at seeing montorous arms, legs and various body parts that weren't human. Even some of them were completely monstors in the physical sense. It took a bit for Lucy to return to her senses.

"A few years ago a mysterious disease has befallen upon our population. During the day we are fine but at night we turn into the beings you see before you. We have tried many doctors but they haven't found a cure. That is how we came to the conclusion that the moon you see above us must be destroyed. The curse has came from the moon all of those years ago." Moka stated.

'How can we destroy the moon!?' Lucy thought initially.

Gray and Natsu rush into the temple as they travelled throughout the building.

"Lyon is so going to get a beat down when I get to him." Gray growled out.

"That's the spirit. Alright Ill create a distraction to get any unwanted guards to me." Natsu said.

Gray gave a nod while Natsu turn a corner.

**Meanwhile. **

Lyon sat on his throne with someone else in front of him. He wore a mask tbat covered his face aside from the grey color hair. He wore a blue shirt with a brown robe over it as well as brown pants.

"Zalty, how is the ceremony coming along?" Lyon asked.

"It won't be until tommorow where we will have enough moon drip energy to free Deliora from it's prison. Im abo-"

A loud explosion occured followed by several more as the temple began tilting to one of it's side.

"It seems we have an unwanted guest." Lyon spoke.

Zalty gave a bow.

"I'll take care of them, my lord."

"See to it that you do." Lyon said.

Zalty left the room to chase down the intruder while Lyon waited patiently. Gray ran down the hallway and saw a room without a door, he turn to put himself into room. Gray saw Lyon sitting on the throne. The pair saw one another with both giving different. One of surprise the other a heated glare.

"Lyon, what the hell are you thinking!?" Gray shouted.

Lyon removed his helment to let Gray see his black color iris's starring back at him.

"Oh, I didn't think one of the intruders would be you." Lyon respond.

"I didn't think you were trying to revive Deliora." Gray stated.

"I have my reasons." Lyon said.

"You know Ur wouldn't approve of it regardless of any reason." Gray spat.

"Oh? Now you want to actually care for Ur's wishes? I'm surprised especially when you basically killed her." Lyon said.

"I know what I did was wrong, I did cause her 'death' but I learned from that, I promise myself after she sealed herself away to stop Deliora. That I would follow her wisdom because I was wrong." Gray said.

"Sad really, I guess it was because you were the lesser of the two of us." Lyon spoke.

Gray hardened his features.

"No, not anymore. I came here to beat some sense into you with words or with force." Gray said.

"I highly doubt you can do that." Lyon said.

"Then I highly doubt that you knew that Ur was alive as the ice. I kept that from you because she knew that you would try to find something to bring her back." Gray said.

Lyon began to laugh at Gray's words.

"I have known this entire time! Ur is dead and still dead she can't be brought back." Lyon replied.

Gray's eyes widen in anger. Lyon knew that Ur was alive as the ice and yet still went through with his plans.

"I guess words won't be enough. Let's go Lyon here and now." Gray said.

"If you wish but I'll remind you why I was the better pupil." Lyon spoke.

**Meanwhile. **

Natsu rush over to the next support pillar. His fun was ruined as someone came running up behind him. He look back to see Zalty right on his trails.

"It's not nice to be destroying someone else's property." He spoke.

"You aren't my mother and secondly says the person hiding behind a transformation jutsu." Natsu replied.

Zalty raised a brow at hearing the word, 'Jutsu' but gave a grin at being caught.

"I'm impressed but I can't have you going around destroying the ceremony. I have my reasons for wanting Deliora revived." Zalty said.

"Sucks to be you because we just killed Deliora the first time we were here." Natsu stated.

Zalty gave the male a unbelievable look.

"There is no way because Deliora is still frozen."

Natsu gave a grin.

"You sure about that?"

Zalty's eyes widen in horror.


	9. Final Pieces dealt with

**I don't own anything it is owned by it's respective owners. **

Gray rush at Lyon hoping to get a punch in on his rival. Lyon didn't think twice as he deflected the punch and gave a jab to Gray's face with the other hand. Gray flew back as he caught himself by using his feet to land on the ground. Lyon was already on him with a punch to his gut, Gray nearly fell to the ground as he stumbled back to regain his footing. He got himself together to charge once more and again the man was beaten back.

"This is pointless Gray, we already know how this will play out." Lyon spoke.

'One step at a time.' Gray heard Natsu's voice in his mind.

Gray got up as he readied his guard.

"Nothing is ever pointless. There will always be a way even if there is no way. Someone taught me that." Gray responded.

Gray came at Lyon and finally after a few failed attempts. Gray's punch went through Lyon's gaurd. The fist hit Lyon's cheek as the force sent him flying back. Lyon caught himself while giving Gray a face filled with irritation.

Natsu gave a grin as he tossed one of his kunai's in his hand.

"Thats impossible! The only way Deliora can be freed is by a huge amount of Moon Drip build up!" Zalty shouted.

"Maybe here but from where I come from we have a lot of jutsu's. We have everything that reverses the effects to genjutsu. Bloodlines that grant people the ablity to see your chakra points. We would find a way to get rid of that ice. Who knows maybe restore the idiot who cast the spell." Natsu spoke.

Zalty's quickly turn the other way as the female in hiding quickly rush to Deliora's holding place. He entered the cavern to see if Deliora was still there but to his horror. The only thing he found was Deliora's remains.

"What? What is this!?" He shouted.

Zalty felt someone cut his cheek as blood went down its side. Natsu licked the blood off of the kunai earning a shiver from Zalty at the action. He couldn't react as Natsu whispered into his ear.

"Your blood tastes great." Natsu stated.

Natsu jumped back as he felt something coming at him from the side. Zalty turned around with rage and disguist on his face. He saw an orb flying near him.

"What is wrong with you!?" Zalty shouted in a womans voice.

Natsu gave a smile at getting her to drop the male voice.

"What? I thought you would enjoy it." Natsu said.

She launched the orb at him with Natsu swatting it away into the cavern walls.

"You're going to have to try harder then that." Natsu stated.

The woman gave a tsk as she made orb hover above Natsu.

"Then lets see if you can keep up with my orb when it goes into the future. **Flash Forward!**"

Natsu eyes widen as 'multiple' orbs appeared out of nowhere. He wasn't shocked for long as the male dodge the blows with relative easy. It was the same thing as fending off shadow clones.

Gray and Lyon traded punches to each other's cheeks. The two glaring at the other with both entering a power struggle. Eventually, Gray won as he sent Lyon flying back. The male landed on his feet before aiming his hand at Gray.

"I don't have time for this, I'll destroy you right now!" Lyon shouted.

Gray put a closed fist in an open palm as he got ready to cast a spell.

"**Ice Make: Tiger!"**

Gray notice that Lyon only had used one hand to make the spell. The ice tiger moved quickly but not fast as Gray summoned a sword and with one swing cut the tiger into two.

"Lyon, Ur told us to use two hands to even out the spell. Don't get me wrong, you can do it but as a result when it counts. The spell won't be able to do a thing." Gray stated.

"Don't you dare lecture me! **Ice Make: Gorrila!**"

Gray jumped into the air as he pressed his hands together.

"**Ice Make: Prison!**"

Gray trapped Lyon's gorrila in a cage and no matter how hard the ice gorrila hit. The cage would not break as Gray's approach to actual technique seem to overwhlem Lyon's casting speed. Lyon grew even more angry at Gray.

"Damn you." He spat.

"Face it Lyon, you can't win not like this." Gray replied.

Lyon put a hand on Gray's stomach as the man's eyes widen.

**"Ice Make: Tiger!" **

Gray felt a Tiger basically impale him as it attacked him at point blank range. Gray stumbled back as he went down to a knee. His gut screaming in pain.

"I'll remind you why Ur always respected me and why I'm an exception to the two hand rule." Lyon spoke.

Gray quickly dodge as Lyon was about to kick him. The man able to recover himself in just the right amount of time. Gray stood on his feet glaring at Lyon. The two were still ready to continue their fight.

'Damn...I didn't think he would be this fast.' Zalty thought.

Natsu jumped back as he casted several hand seals.

"**Fire Style: True Hydra Techinque**!"

Zalty watched as three Hydras made entirely out of fire approach her. She stuck her hand out as she activated her magic.

"**Future!**"

Natsu's Hydras disappeared as if they had burned out of existence. He gave an annoyed look at having his attack stopped with ease.

"That magic will be annoying to handle." Natsu grumbled.

He figure that a physical approach would be more favorable. He rush at Zalty and the person's eyes widen at having Natsu right on her in a instant. She jump back to gain distance.

"My plan for Deliora ultimately failed then there is no reason for me to be here. We can fight another time." Zalty said.

Natsu watch as Zalty retreated from the cavern and most likely from the temple. He return to the next piece of their operation. Natsu went to check on Gray's fight with Lyon.

"**Ice Make: Gorrila!"**

**"Ice Make: Hammer!" **

Gray's hammer beat Lyon's creation with little effort and with Lyon's defenses destroyed Gray charged at his former co-student. The male delivered a sharp punch to Lyon's face. This sent him flying to the ground. Gray press his hands together to finish this fight.

**Ice Make: Cannon!" **

Lyon got to his feet as Gray fired the projectile at him. Lyon was struck by a huge ball of ice that did explode as it striked Lyon. Gray watch dust of ice cover Lyon like a smoke screen and when it died down. Gray would see Lyon fall down to the ground. Gray gave a mournful look at having to beat his former friend. However, it had to be done. Even if Ur was brought back to life. Gray knew that Lyon would do something drastically unrational. Hopefully, he found meaning in his defeat.

"Seems like you won." Natsu stated.

Gray turn around to see Natsu leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah let's get back to the village." Gray said.

The pair headed off to return to the village but as they exited the temple it was early in the morning. The sun rising in the horizon. Lucy as well as the villagers were waiting for them.

"Lucy did you get any information on their curse problem?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, they said that the curse started a few years ago. They have seen doctors but the doctors didnt have a cure. Every one stated it was a curse. They also want to destroy the moom. Other then that no new information could be really obtained." Lucy said.

Natsu gave a raise eyebrow at the people, Yuka told him that he was exposed to the Moon Drip for three years and no noticable change came to his body.

"Any strange occurances and have you tried checking out the temple?" Natsu asked.

"Well...we...tried going into the temple but everytime we got close to it. We were instantly teleported back here. We don't know why but we always ended up at the Village's entrance." Moka said.

Natsu wanted to face palm after putting the information together. He gave a sniff of Moka that weirded a few people out. However, it only confirmed Natsu's theory.

"You guys aren't actually humans but demons that can transform into them. The humans we encountered have been exposed to the same if not greater for of the purple light. They haven't change at all to what you all have nor were they expecting it. Secondly you all smell like demons. So you guys were never under a curse in the first place just thought you were under it when the Moon Drip Mumbo Jumbo was happening. Think back to after three years ago." Natsu said.

The villagers gave a shrug to another as they thought about their childhoods. True to his word, they did see them selves as demons and when The Moon Drip started to happen, over time they must have forgotton who they really were and thus develop false memories. The confusion and realization turn to cheers.

"We were never under a curse in the first place!"

"That's great! My brain must have been on overload, I can be a bit of an airhead at times!"

Natsu gave a grin at a job well done without pulling out all of the stops. Though a scream of pure terror stop everyone from continuing their celebrations.


	10. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support the original content.**

"I think your teacher is up, Gray." Natsu grumbled.

"I'll go take care of it." Gray answered.

Gray jogged over to the house that he had put Ur in earlier to see that the woman was standing on her feet. When he entered did she look at him and he face was filled with panic as well as shock.

"Uh how do I explain it. Natsu showed us a jutsu that allowed us to 'revive' you and after releasing Deliora. We found out that you had sapped away his life energy and killed him. Due to him being frozen like that, yes Deliora is dead." Gray said.

Ur took in the information as the panic went off of her face. It became replaced with relief as the woman let the calm return to her.

"Thank goodness. I didn't think anyone could reverse the Iced Shell. I'll have to thank him." Ur spoke.

"He is actually awake right now and outside. I can take you to him if you want." Gray said.

She gave a nod.

Natsu was given the reward money while Lucy took the two golden keys. The villagers were in their actual forms as they flew throughout the entire village.

"I guess this S-Class mission was more about brains then anything else." Lucy commented.

"Sadly, at least got to cut that crossdresser a little bit." Natsu said.

Lucy shoulders dropped while she released a sigh.

"Hey, Natsu!" Gray shouted.

The pair look over as two different reactions happened at once. Lucy gave a blush while Natsu smirked.

"C-clothes." Lucy stammered.

"You like showing skin don't you, Gray?" Natsu asked.

Gray look down to see that he had stripped his clothes off while Ur gave a surprised, 'Eh!?'

"You're Gray!?" She shouted.

Gray ended up looking away embrassed.

"Yes." He answered.

"It's good to see you again but put on your clothes." She ordered.

Gray looked whipped as he did as order and quickly put on some new clothes. Natsu chuckled at the scene which got Ur's attention.

"You must be Natsu, thank you for what you have done for me." Ur stated.

She gave a bow while Natsu returned it, to not keep the woman in such a position.

"You're welcome but that was a one time use. The seal on the scroll is out of my expertise to write again." Natsu said.

"I will keep that in mind the next time I use, Iced Shell." Ur spoke.

"Good, let's head back to the Guild after we have rest up." Natsu said.

The group would sleep through the day after being exhausted until the next morning. Where they were in for a rude awakening.

"We have made it to Galuna Island, My Queen!" A Pirate Captain shouted.

Erza gave a satisfied nod as she jump down onto the beach. The woman was informed that people had taken an S-Class mission without being cleared. She would bring them back to the Guild for punishment. Erza didn't have to get off the beach as Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Ur all came out from the treeline. Gray stiffen, Lucy looked unsure while the remaining two gave a casual look. Erza glared at the trio while left a neutral look at Ur. Since, she probably joined them without the context. Natsu walk up to Erza whom directed the brute of her glare at him.

"Have you realized the error of your ways and come to accept your punishment?" Erza asked.

"No, we were heading back to the guild because we finished our mission." Natsu spoke.

"I see, well the reward that you guys were given will be taken to the magic council. Then any items you recieved will be confiscated." Erza responded.

"I don't think so, the old man made it pretty clear on whatever mission I wanted, I could do." Natsu spoke.

She summoned a sword while Natsu brought out a kunai. If she wanted to be this extreme then Natsu would defend himself.

"Really? Then why did the villagers have to wait for so long for a guild to come and complete the mission? If you were S-Class then this job should have been done before I got to the guild." Natsu spoke.

"That doesn't concern you. I will bring you back for breaking the rules and that's final. Master and I would have forgiven you since you're new to our laws. However, you disobeyed a direct order and Gray came along to help you. He has to be punished as well." Erza responded.

"I forced Gray on this mission. I knocked him out to get him to the island. Don't drag him into this, nor will you punish Lucy for she didn't know either." Natsu replied.

"Is this true, Gray?" Erza asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"I see I guess that does explain why you didn't come back. Now that matter has been dealt with, we will go to the Guild Hall. You all will be punished for undertaking and completing a S-Class quest." Erza said.

"But Erza these people have been needing help for three long years. We couldn't just leave them like this." Lucy pleaded.

"I don't care. All three of you broke the rules. It's as simple as that, you should have left them alone and waited until someone came to get you." Erza said with coldness in her voice.

Natsu press his kunai against her throat while she pressed her sword against his throat. The two were glaring at one another. Ur finally stepped in between the two and shoved them apart from the other.

"That's enough! The both of you stop it!" Ur yelled.

"Let's just go back, she is trash." Natsu spat.

"All you are is a know it all delinquent." Erza fired back.

The two now holding having some hatred for the other at this point. Everyone did go onto the boat but Lucy kept Natsu away from Erza. Gray kept Erza away from Natsu while Ur made sure the other didn't interact with the other on the ship.

**Later. **

The guild hall doors open to reveal everyone that had return from Galuna Island. Laxus was the first to react with an impressed whistle.

"Not bad. You actually lived did you finish the mission?" Laxus asked Natsu.

"Completed." Natsu answered.

"Hm? I guess Ill take you with me on a mission." Laxus said.

Laxus went back to his own world while everyone was shocked at having a non S-Class wizard completing a S-Class mission. Even Makarov seemed surprised.

"Master, I have brought them all back fo-"

Natsu stepped forwards towards Makarov while interupting Erza.

"That bitch world view is too white and black. Don't listen to her if you want someone to punish someone. Then punish me, I was one the responsbile for everything." Natsu said.

Makarov closed his eyes as he admire Natsu's sense of responsblity. Everyone stayed in silence at not only Natsu cutting Erza off but putting the whole thing on his shoulders. Lucy stepped forward with a determined look on her face. She wouldn't let her partner in crime solely take all of the responseblity. Lucy stood next to Natsu.

"He isn't the only one you have to punish. If you punish him then you have to punish me." Lucy spoke.

Makarov's eyes slowly open in recongizing Lucy's stance. Gray gave a groan, he really didn't want to be punished because he has experienced it first hand. However, he did owe Natsu alot and he didn't want to back out after getting what he wanted. Thus Gray stood on Natsu's right while Lucy stood on his left. Makarov's eyes widen at seeing several different people. A younger looking Natsu, a girl and a boy. They all shared the same determined faces with countless resolve in their eyes. The old man gave a smile at his children looking after one another.

"If you all three feel the same way then I will give you your punishment..." Makarov began.

The three braced themselves for the onslaught.

"The Punishment is there isn't one. It is true that not only did you take an S-Class but you also completed it despite not being S-Class wizards. That should be enough to expel you all from the guild. However, maybe it's time to adjust the rules since they are outdated. From here on every wizard is allowed to partake in S-Class missions under these requirments. One, there must be a team of three or more of you. Two, you must sign and three you have to have premission from me to see if you can even do the job with your team." Makarov explained.

Natsu gave a smug look at Erza who glared at him. His smug look left his face as Gray and Lucy high fived one another.

"Alright!" They shouted.

Meanwhile the guild mates were left in stun silence at the new rule. That meant that as long as they meet those requirements then they could go on a S-Class mission.

"Alright! I can show you all how much of a man I truly am!" Elfman yelled.

"Sheesh you were worried for nothing." Ur told Gray.

"You haven't experienced the punishment. It's terrifying." Gray said.

Makarov walked up to the group and after getting the run down of what happened. Ur decided to join Fairy Tail as well. She had nowhere else to go and she needed income. Natsu and her sat at the bar watching the brawl that occured once more in the guild.

"Aren't they a bright bunch." Ur commented.

"It's fun to watch." Natsu laughed.


	11. Decleration of War!

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support the Official Content.**

**A/N: If you are wondering about Happy then he won't appear until later on in this story. Natsu found Happy by punching a tree, meaning Natsu never found Happy. Secondly, the scene in the last chapter isn't meant to kill the pairing but shows their personalities a bit. They will respect each other or be a couple. So don't panic. Anyways, onto the story! **

Natsu sat at a table going over some documents that he found on a previous mission with Ur and Gray. They held some sort of information on Zeref. Thus Natsu took them to review the papers. However, to his dismay they didn't offer much but his existence. Which allowed him to know that he was real in a sense.

"Still looking over those papers, here you go." Mirajane said.

She put a mug full of beer on Natsu's table.

"Thank you." He replied.

Mirajane didn't know what else to say, Natsu was still an enigma to her. The only person that got a sense of the man was Lucy and she was out on a mission with Levy.

"Did you need something?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane realized that she was staring and hadn't moved from her spot.

"Ah! No, thank you. Sorry about that." Mirajane said.

Natsu went back to looking over the documents again. Though Mirajane seem to get an idea as a lightbulb went off in her head.

"You should make a team!" She suggested.

Natsu thought about it, he was put in a lot of teams. He knew from experience that almost all of his squad mates died. Natsu didn't want to be attached to people who would die in the field in a month. It was practically pointless.

"I'm good but thanks." Natsu answered.

Mirajane became buffled as he shot her down. However, didn't want to pry plus she was busy. The woman quickly going to a different table.

"Hey, Natsu how about going on a mission with me and the tribe?" Laxus asked.

The guild became quiet, they knew Natsu was going on missions with Laxus at times. The two held unbelievable power which Laxus respected.

"I have some time to kill." He answered.

Natsu would instantly shrug off the dirty looks, he didn't care. Gray didn't give Natsu a dirty look, the man had his reasons for joining Laxus. Ur had no reason too. The two got along well enough.

**Days later. **

Ur had to take on a job request and would be gone for a few days. This left Natsu, Gray and Lucy to find a job for themselves. After completing a job they return to Magnolia to recieve odd stares from the citizens. Natsu could hear them whispering to one another.

"Do they even know?"

"I feel sorry for them."

"I don't like the stares we're getting." Gray commented.

Natsu seem to know what they were talking about as he looked forward to see the Guild Hall destroyed. Iron pilliars were stabbed into the building. Lucy along with Gray also looked at their Guild Hall. The three rush over to the Guild Hall. Mirajane was outside waiting for them to come by and took them to the basement. There they found everyone hanging out as they talked to one another.

"Ah, Welcome back." Erza said.

They found Erza standing next to Makarov. The man sat on a crate in front of the job request board.

"What exactly happened?" Natsu asked.

"Phantom Lord happened they attacked the Guild Hall at night. However, no one was inside when it occured. As a result Master doesn't want to go at war with Phantom Lord." Erza explained.

"So they destory our headquarters and you won't do nothing? They are planning to go to war with us already. We need to strike back." Natsu stated.

"There is no reason to fight people who won't face us. No one was hurt." Makarov said.

"It doesn't matter! They attacked the building and they will attack us! We have to take the fight to them! They are more then ready to fight against us, there's no point in beating around the bush!" Natsu yelled.

Makarov heard some agreement coming from Natsu's guildmates. They hate to agree with him but the male was right. It was most likely too late, Makarov at this point could only buy them some time. Natsu saw the flaw.

"He kinda has a point." Levy thought it over.

"I said no! We are not going to war and that's final!" Makarov shouted.

"Dumbass." Natsu growled.

Natsu stormed off while Lucy ran after him. Gray became stuck at the moment. Natsu was right, Phantom Lord attacked the Guild Hall. Then they wouldn't mind attacking the memhers. This would defintely get Makarov to call for war if they attacked any one of them. However, Makarov was the Master and whatever he says has to be followed. Though that stop him as he turned his back on Makarov while running after Natsu. He rather go with someone who was willing to do something then nothing. Makarov closed his eyes.

'I understand but we can't be the ones who attack.' Makarov thought.

"I have to agree with Natsu, I mean they could come after us. I say we strike them before they strike us." Wakaba said.

"You can't be serious there is no way we can go against Masters orders." Macao replied.

"What if Laxus is right? What if Makarov isn't fit to rule anymore. I mean Natsu knows what's up." A Guild Member stated.

"Laxus could never be right, he is just an arrogant prick."

Makarov eyes widen as everyone shared their thoughts. His inaction caused a divide within the Guild.

"Natsu wait up!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu stopped as he waited for Lucy to catch up. He also notice Gray rushing towards them and waited for the Ice-Make Wizard to get to them.

"Well, I seem to have dragged you both. Let's go to my house we can stay for there for the time being. Phantom whatever may attack us, safety in numbers." Natsu commented.

Gray and Lucy shrug they really didn't have anything else to do. The group entered the house and to their shock it was organized. His scrolls were kept neatly against the wall while any equipment hanged on the wall.

"Welcome to my home, its not flashy but it works for me." Natsu said.

"I didn't think it would be so clean." Gray replied.

Natsu just laugh while taking a seat on his couch.

"Make yourself at home. I doubt you will be leaving tonight." He said.

Gray took a seat on the chair that stood across from Natsu's couch. Lucy sat next to Natsu as the trio got comfortable.

"Anyways, who is Phantom Lord?" Natsu asked.

"It is our rivaling Guild. We both share the same popularity and strength. Both of our masters are in the Wizard Saints and they have the same S-Class system as us. They are known as the Elite 4 and their Leader Black Steel Gajeel is perhaps their greatest threat. They say he can eat iron and it'll restore his magic energy." Gray answered.

"Wizard Saints?" Natsu asked.

"It's a title that shows you have been recongize as one of the most powerful wizards in the kingdom." Gray answered.

"Interesting, we should have striked at them to get rid of their powerhouses." Natsu said.

"I agree with you but it's against the law for two official guilds to declare war against the other. If they attack us first then we won't recieve a harsh punishment. Since we are just defending ourselves." Gray responded.

Natsu just groaned some of these laws were just a hinderance. The Village would have declared war or taken some sort of action. Too bad he wasn't in the Leaf. The male would have to obey the order despite it being stupid.

**The Next Day. **

Natsu, Gray and Lucy walk through the crowd. They had been informed by someone that their members had been attacked and crucified on a tree. They had to go to The South Tree Park to see that Levy, Jet and Droy were all attached to the tree by iron bindings. After getting to the front of the crowd. Natsu saw Erza and Makarov were looking up at the the trapped trio.

"You wanna do nothing?" Natsu asked.

Makarov released his magic energy as his bare hand crushed his staff. Lucy instantly flinched back at the potent amount of magic energy coming from the man.

"I can take the Guild Hall being reduce to nothing but I will not tolerate this, we are going to war!" Makarov shouted.

Natsu gave a sadistic grin. The rules of engagment were now null and void. He didn't have to hold back anymore, he could let loose.


	12. The Battle against Phantom

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support the Official Content. **

Lucy had to look down at the three injured mages that rested on the bed. Natsu had move the trio to a hospital so that they could recieve proper treatment. Lucy had only known Levy for a short time but still no one should be humiliated in such a way. They shouldn't have to be beaten so bad.

'I guess this is what Natsu was talking about, this is awful. Why do they have to go and do this? Phantom Lord is acting so terrible.' Lucy thought.

The woman proceeded to take care of the three injured mages. As she and Mirajane were left behind while the rest of the Guild went to attack Phantom.

**Meanwhile. **

"Did you hear, Gajeel totally kicked the crap out of three Fairy Tail members." One Phantom Lord member said.

"Yeah, I'm heading out to get some action and break their wings. They stand no chance against us."

As three Phantom Lord members headed for the door to exit the building. However, a punch sent the door exploding into pieces and the three phantom lords were caught up in the blast. They all flew through the air before landing on the ground. Everyone attention went to the now open door as they saw all of Fairy Tail at their doorstep.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" Makarov roared.

"Get them!" Phantom Lord members shouted.

The two opposing factions charged at one another. As Fairy Tail members clashed with Phantom Lord members. The balance of power was given to Fairy Tail due to them having better quality mages. Makarov turned into a Giant as he towered all over the combatents. He swatted a horde of Phantom Lord members away with ease.

"He is a monster." One of them commented.

"Did you honestly think that you could get away scotch free if you attacked this monster's children!?" Makarov shouted.

Natsu dodged a spell as a member came upon him. He kicked them away while letting a kunai fall into his hands. Natsu threw the blade at a wizard preparing a spell. The blade pierce through the man's chest as it killed him instantly. Natsu gave a grin at killing the man. He beat back several of the members while savoring the excitment.

"Erza! I leave things here to you!" Makarov shouted.

Erza looked behind her as she saw Makarov walk up a flight of stairs while defeating two phantom lord members with ease. He had shrink back down to his regular form.

"Yes Master!" She shouted.

The battle continued on with someone watching the fight from above. The man stood on one of the support beams with a grin. He had piercings covering his face, long spiky black hair and red color eyes. The male wore a black shirt with white baggy pants.

"They fight pretty good for scumbags." He said to himself.

He looked at Natsu as the man dispatch another horde without using any magic.

'Now he is a different story.' The man thought.

Erza, Wakaba, Macao, Elfman all put tbeir backs to one another as they got ready to fight again.

"We got them where we want them." Wakaba commented.

Everyone heard a loud landing sound as they all look over to see The Man standing up.

"Is that?"

"It is!"

"That's The Iron Dragon Slayer, Black Steel Gajeel." Erza said.

Gajeel would put his attention on Natsu while it was return by the indiviual.

"I see you have been making a name for yourself." Gajeel said.

"You wanna play?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel gave a grin as he lunged at Natsu with one fist reared back. Gajeel threw his fist out with Natsu throwing a slightly curved punch. To not only block Gajeel's punch but to deliever a strike to the man's face. Gajeel was sent flying back but recovered as he landed on his feet.

"Looks like those two will be going at it." Erza said.

Gajeel threw out his arm that formed into an iron pillar. Natsu easily caught the attack and held onto the iron. He gave a grin as he leaked out poison from his skin. Gajeel could feel the substance begin to corrode his iron and instantly retracted it. In order to return it to his hand as he shock off the posinous substance. The man gave a grin at feeling some of the burn.

"I see the rumours were true, your poison can corrode metal." Gajeel stated.

"All I have to do is put some of my fire chakra in it to give it that distinct ablity." Natsu said.

**Meanwhile. **

Makarov broke down the door to Jose's room. He stepped inside to see Jose calmly sitting on a chair.

"It's been awhile, Makarov. How have you been these days?" Jose asked.

Makarov used some of his magic to enlarge his arm and fist. He used his fist to punch Jose. A huge smokescreen blocked his view for a second. However, when Makarov could see it became clear. That Jose was untouched by the attack. That's when it hit Makarov square in the face. Jose was never really there in the first place but a hologram.

"Where are you Jose!? Are you a coward and can't face me!?" Makarov shouted in rage.

"Im just wanting to remove the king from the fight." Jose said.

Makarov felt someone appear behind him and instantly turn around to see a man towering above him.

"Go ahead, Aria show him the power of Phantom Lord." Jose stated.

Makarov watch as a blinding light devour him. When it cleared Makarov was on the ground with his skin color changing to a green kind of color.

'What is this my magic? I can't feel my magic.' Makarov thought.

The Fairy Tail Master was then thrown down to battleground below. Natsu and Gajeel punched the other in the face that sent them both flying back. The two landed on their feet while grinning wildly at the other. A loud crashing sound broke their fight as both look to see Makarov on the ground defeated.

"Looks like your Master is out of the fight." Gajeel said.

"That idiot got caught in a trap." Natsu replied.

Erza, Gray and Elfman surronded Makarov. Erza took the person into her arms.

'The Master has been defeated? How?' Erza thought.

Makarov was the strongest no one has defeated him. The forces of Fairy Tail were shaken at seeing their Master in such a state.

"Hey, The Master of Fairy Tail has been defeated."

"Yeah we can totally win this, they are only half as strong without their Master."

"Yeah lets get em!"

Erza watched as Phantom Lord members recovered and charged at them in full force. Fairy Tail was pushed back as many of their forces were defeated or overhelmed in the inital counter attack by Phantom. Natsu planted an explosive tag on someone before kicking them away. The man struggled to get the tag off of him while the people surronding him panicked. An explosion occured as Natsu disenaged from Gajeel to help his forces.

'Damn it! We don't have the forces! Makarov is down and our morale has hit an all time low!' Erza thought.

A breach appeared in the battle line as three wizards launch a spell at Cana. The woman having already used her magic earlier to attack her oppenets. She didn't have anything to defend herself with but Macao came in to take the attack for her.

"Macao!" she screamed

Cana quickly dispatched the three wizards and did her best to keep Macao on his feet. Natsu watch the fight as he saw the line starting to crumble. This was a losing battle, they were going to be slaughtered at this point.

"Retreat!" Natsu and Erza ordered.

The pair look at one another in shock, they both seem to be on the same page. Which was fine with them. They really didn't have time to fight.

"I can still fight!" Cana shouted.

"I still can kick some ass." Macao protested.

"We can't stay here! The line is collasping, we have to leave now or we'll get slaughtered!" Natsu shouted.

This got people to start heading for the exit while some of the stronger members were against the order to withdrawl.

"We have to get our revenge on gramps! We can't just run away!" Gray yelled.

Natsu pushed Erza aside to personally deal with Gray. He glared down at the male.

"Listen, Erza is in charge with the Master unable to command. If she says retreat! Then we retreat! We don't have the forces to hold on, now get your ass moving or we're leaving you behind!" Natsu yelled.

This got Gray to budge but gave a 'tsk' as he rushed for the exit. Fairy Tail was now in full retreat as they had to go back to the destroyed guild hall. Elfman carried the injured Makarov during the retreat.

"They leave just when the fun was starting. What a bunch of cowards." Gajeel said.

"It's so sad! They leave with sorrow in their hearts!" Aria cried.


	13. No rest for the weary!

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support the Official Content.**

Elfman had taken Makarov to the hospital. Everyone else return to the Guild Hall. Natsu walk down into the basement without his trench coat on and it didn't take anyone long to figure out why. Fairy Tail lacked an actual healer. Natsu wasn't the best in the field but he did what he could to patch the injured members up.

"Alright good news no one has any life threatening injuries until Elfman comes back. The bad news a group of five deserted. They made a break for it while I was taking care of someone." Natsu spoke.

"They run when it gets tough. How lame." Wakaba said.

"I can't get a read on Gildarts!" Cana shouted in annoyance.

"He's like that, he probably doesn't even know about this. Ur is coming but I have to check in with Laxus." Mirajane said.

"Laxus won't even help unless you give him something. A trophy of sorts, unless you wanna waste your time." Natsu said.

"Yeah, Laxus is an absolute asshole." Cana agreed.

Mirajane realized how futile the idea was and put the lacrima away. Elfman came down the stairs as all eyes were on him. The way his eyes looked down didn't sit well with everyone.

"It's not good. How bad is it?" Natsu asked.

"The Master won't likely survive. The Doctor said he will do everything they can but because The Drain Spell has taken Makarov's magic away. It starting to affect his life force." Elfman said.

Everyone went into stun silence as each face fell even deeper into sadness. Natsu gave a deep exhale.

"Lets focus on one thing at a time, the matter with Phantom Lord. If we try to worry about too many things at once it'll overwhelm us and the enemy will crush us. He still has a chance to live so lets have faith in him." Natsu said.

"Yeah, Makarov is a real man! He will recover from this there is nothing that can keep him down!" Elfmwn shouted.

"He is a tough geezer that's for sure." Gray said.

"Let's make a plan so we can dish out some payback!" Wakaba shouted.

Natsu gave a slight smile as everyone's spirits returned to them. However, the blissful moment of rallying was ruined by the ground shaking beneath them. Alzack ran into the basement.

"You guys gotta take a look outside!" He shouted.

Everyone who was able sprinted outside of the Guild Hall. They got to back of the Guild to see a giant machine walking towards them. Despite the lake in it's way the machine slowly but easily charged its way towards them.

"This is a bit overkill if you ask me." Natsu commented.

"I didn't anticipate something of this magnitude. Why are they going through such lengths to attack us?" Erza asked.

The Machine kept crawling closer to them until finally the enormous machine stopped right in front of them.

"Activate Jupiter." Jose ordered.

Everyone watched as a canon extended outwards to the Guild Hall. The cannon was aimed at them so close that it could be consider point blank.

"Now, If you simply hand over Lucy Heartfillia then all of this will be over and I'll return back to My Guild Hall. We can put this all behind us." Jose said.

"Why would you want Lucy!?" Natsu shouted.

"You mean she hasn't told you? Your Guild Member Lucy Heartfillia, is a member of the Rich Real Estate Heartfillia Family! Now Ill only give you one chance to do what is right and hand her over!" Jose shouted.

Lucy felt all eyes land on her while immense guilt filled her body. The only reason this even happened was because she ran away from home. Her father now wants to return her back to where she 'belong' and out of the blue no less. Lucy struggled to hold it together as she was the catayst for these events. Regardless if it was directly or indirectly.

"Im not handing Lucy over to someone hiding behind a machine! If you want her then you'll have to go through me!" Natsu shouted.

"We won't betray her like that!" Erza yelled.

One by one each of the members voiced their strong protest at the idea of handing Lucy over to him. Jose became enrage at seeing no one cooperating with him.

"Fine! I'll blow you all away! Fire The Jupiter Cannon!" Jose yelled.

Everyone watched as the Jupiter Cannon began to charge as Erza rush forward as she used her magic. To re-quip into her armour. However, it wasn't her usual attire. It looked like she wore heavy arm with her arms having half a shield on them. She connected them together to make a shield.

"Erza what are you doing!?" Cana shouted.

"You can't take a shot from the cannon! It's filled with pure magic!"

Natsu grumbled in annoyance before rushing off as Gray missed his chance at grabbing him. The cannon fired and the beam heading towards them was coming in fast. Natsu preformed several hand seals in haste. It wasn't the best but he had to act fast. Natsu jumped in front of Erza and aimed his mouth at the incoming beam of energy.

**"Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Breath!"**

Natsu ejected flame from his mouth as the fire hit the beam of energy. He continued to fight the beam as he used more chakra to stablize his jutsu for a longer period of time. The beam died down as Natsu kept his flames going until the beam died off. Natsu cancelled his jutsu while glaring at the machine.

"I must congratulate you for actually stopping Jupiter. However, I can send another shot at you in another fifthteen mintues. I will leave you with this if you return Lucy Heartfilla to me then I will let you all live." Jose said.

"N-natsu." Erza spoke.

"Aside from using a lot of chakra, I'm doing okay. In terms of how I did it, it really depends on several things, their mastery of that element, the chakra afflination that they natural have and actual technique. For instance despite many water bending masters. The seventh said that they had trouble containing Madara's Fire Jutsu." Natsu explained.

"That's still...impressive." Erza said.

"Don't get me wrong, I won't be able to block another Jupiter Cannon shot." Natsu stated.

'I usually dodge those types of attacks not really try to block it, uses a lot of my chakra.' Natsu thought.

"Well we are going to have to do something about that cannon or else we are all screwed." Wakaba commented.

"If we still got fifthteen mintues then we can break the cannon."

Natsu rushed for the water and used his chakra to essentially walk on water. As he rushed for the giant machine to destory the jupiter cannon.

"Your more then welcome to try!" Jose shouted.

"You aren't going in alone!" Erza yelled.

Gray and Elfman went with the pair. The rest watched as they could only wait it out due to them being too wounded or not having enough magical energy. Mirajane took Lucy to the front of the guild.

"But Mirajane! If I just give myself away then they will leave you alone! This is all my fault to begin with!" Lucy shouted.

"None of us see's this as your fault, besides we have to defend the city and our guild hall." Mirajane stated.

Lucy tried to protest but Mirajane put her hand out to Lucy's face. As she proceed to use a sleep spell. Lucy fell asleep while Mirajane caught her.

"Reedus, take her to the hideout!" Mirajane ordered.

The man nodded as he used his magic to summon a chariot with hogs as the animal moving the chariot. Mirajane put Lucy into the back so that Reedus could take off.

"I can finally do something instead of doing nothing." Mirajane spoke.

Mirajane once more channeled her magic energy to transform her body into Lucy. She just couldn't copy the woman's clothes just yet.

Natsu jumped into the barrel of the cannon before runnimg further into the barrel.

'There should be a weak point around here somewhere!' Natsu thought.

He saw light coming from the end of the hall and rush into the light. The man found himself in a room with a enoromous lacrima crystal in the middle with four fairly big crytals on the walls.

'I guess I'll destroy all of them.' Natsu thought.

He heard footsteps to see one of Phantom Lord's Members walking towards him.

"I'm Totomaru and I will not allow you to destroy Jupiter." He stated.

Natsu gave a grin as he reached into his pockets and pulled out two kunau's.

"Too bad, I'm destroying that cannon." He proclaimed.

Natsu and Totomaru stared the other down as they prepared to fight.


	14. Elfman vs Sol!

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. **

**A/N: Pairings.**

**Natsu x Erza-2**

**Natsu x Brandish-1**

**Onto the story!**

Natsu rushed Totomaru as the man had to dodge several swipes from Natsu's kunais. Totomaru pulled out his sword as the metals clashed with Natsu's grin turning downright sadistic. Totomaru felt the kunai coming straight for his face and his eyes widen as he jumped back avoiding the stab. His face holding shock.

"13 mintues until Jupiter fires." The annoucer said.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Totomaru shouted.

"That's the point, we're at war. That and you can't get back up." Natsu answered.

Natsu came at him again as Totomaru raised his sword once more to block a savage strike. Totomaru could handle the strength the blows made to his sword. What concerned him was how fast and precised Natsu was being with the pair of blades. This caused Totomaru to lose his guard. Natsu kicked the man away into a nearby wall. This created an opening for Natsu as he threw both of his kunai's at the giant lacrima. The blades pierced through the glass, damaging the crystal. The lacrima was unuseable at this point. It would constantly leak the magic energy required to make it shoot.

**"Blue Fire!" **Totomaru shouted.

Natsu saw blue flames coming for him and he got hit with the flames head on, Totomaru gave a grin. However, it turned to horror as Natsu began to eat the flames. He finished with a burp.

"Thank's for the meal. That really helped with replenshing my energy." Natsu spoke.

"Y-you...your a dragon slayer!?" Totomaru shouted.

"Yep, to be more pronouce The Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu answered.

The ground began to shake as Natsu and Totomaru tried to keep their bearings.

"What the!?" Natsu shouted.

"I know that he destoryed the cannon but is it really okay to go with this!?" Totomaru shouted.

"You better start talking or I'll burn you to ash!" Natsu shouted.

The room began tilting as they both had to stay upright. Natsu used chakra to stay glued to the floor while Totomaru had to jump around to not fall.

"You'll just have to figure it out!" Totomaru shouted.

Natsu gave an annoyed groan as he rush at his oppenent but Erza took Totomaru down with a single strike. The man went to the floor, defeated. Erza stood on top of a lacrima crystal to stay standing with the room now tilted.

"Do you know what's going on?" Natsu asked.

"No but whatever it is, it can't be good." She spoke.

**Meanwhile. **

Everyone outside watch as the machine got rid of some of it's part while gaining new ones. Eventually, it turned into a giant standing on two legs and having two arms. The arm's were creating a magic circle at an alarming pace.

"You may have destroyed the Jupiter Cannon but I won't let you off the hook so easily!" Jose shouted.

"That's an abyss break!" Cana shouted.

"Even the whole city could be wiped out!" Wakaba shouted.

They watched as strange objects began to form in the sky. They were like ghosts and hordes of them descended upon the remaining Fairy Tail members.

"Damn it, we can't catch a break." Wakaba muttered.

Macao destroyed two of the strange creatures only for them to reform.

"What the hell!?"

"Those have got to be Jose's Shades! Dont let them touch you!" Macao yelled.

A member felt a shade pass through him and he lost some strength. The situation hasn't improved for Fairy Tail. Natsu and Erza didn't have to wait long for Gray as well as Elfman to show up.

"Looks like you took care of business. Though I feel like we have another problem on our hands." Gray said.

"Most likely, since we are here we have no choice but to find out where the Element Four are and eliminate them. They will most likely tell us what is happening and or guard something of interest." Erza said.

"Erza is the man!" Elfman shouted.

"That doesn't...make sense. Regardless, me and Erza will head up to Jose. He may have Black Steel Gajeel with him. It's best not to have our Queen outnumbered." Natsu stated.

"Now your not making any sense." Gray said.

Natsu shrugged.

"Erza is our leader as of right now. We can't afford to lose her especially with Makarov out for the count." Natsu said.

"When you put it that way it kinda does make sense. Natsu your the man! Protecting our Leader! You have gotten even manlier!" Elfman shouted.

'Jesus so loud its like having her around.' Natsu thought to himself in annoyance.

"Ill leave her in your capable hands Natsu." Gray said.

"I don't need protecting and even if this was a game of cards. The only card you could ever be is a Joker, due to your inability to follow the rules." Erza opposed the idea.

"If that's how you want it." Natsu said.

It really wasn't the time to have another one of their arguments. Erza sensed this as well and also begrudingly accepted Natsu's unneeded escort even if he was right. If Gajeel was there along with Jose then it wouldn't be a good match up for her. Gray headed east while Elfmam went west.

Mirajane would walk in front of the crowd of fighters as everyone including the shades stopped to see Mirajane disguised as Lucy.

"You can have me, Jose but you have to promise you that you'll leave Fairy Tail alone!" 'Lucy' shouted.

Jose gave a dissastisified smirk at easily seeing through the disguise.

"Well if it isn't the former she-devil herself, Mirajane. I hope you would be better then this but it seems like you aren't. As punishment for trying to trick me, you'll be crushed to death as you watch your friends die!"

Mirajane felt a spell trigger beneath her feet. Then in an instant she was taken into the sky but before she could fall. The giant used its fingers to catch Mirajane like a pinch. The woman became trapped between the two fingers.

"Mirajane!" Cana shouted.

"Damn it they got her and what's worse is that Loki went to run off to check on Lucy." Wakaba said.

Loki ran down the street as fast as he could while the citizens of magnolia watched in concern the fighting that was taking place in their backyard.

'Something is wrong.' He thought.

Elfman ran down the corridor as he looked for one of the element four members.

"If I'm gonna be a real man then I gotta protcet Fairy Tail even if it costs me my life." Elfman stated.

He stepped on a tile and without him noticing an eye open up as wide as possible. The eye then formed itself into a human being.

"Welcome! I'm Sol one of the elemenr four." He spoke.

Elfman turned around to look at Sol and he gave a grin.

"I'm glad I can meet one of you! Now I can beat you to a pulp!" Elfman shouted.

Elfman rushed at Sol as he reared his arm back.

"**One arm beast take over! Stone wall!"**

Elfman threw his arm out in a punch but Sol used his own magic energy to wrap himself around Elfman.

"So the rumours about you were true, you actually lost control and murdered your little sister." Sol said.

Elfman's eyes widen in horror at having his little sister mentioned to him. Elfman tried to get Sol untangled from him but couldn't as Sol unwrapped himself from Elfman to deliver a powerful kick to the man's chin. Elfman went back a few feet as he had trouble recovering from the blow.

"Your little sister loved you oh so dearly and you had to go and kill her. That's why your incapable of pulling off a full beast takeover." Sol said gleefully.

Elfman would prove Sol wrong as he channeled his magic energy but Sol was one step ahead of his oppenent. The man made statues of Elfman's little sister but the features were only clay. However, it still did it's job as Elfman couldn't bare the guilt and soon cancel his magic build up.

"No, no, no you're just wasting magic energy." Sol spoke.

"A real man wouldn't use such cheap tricks to win a battle." Elfman countered.

Elfman charged but Sol dodge as he kicked him again this time in the back. Elfman stumbled backwards while Sol landed on his feet. The two face one another again. Elfman charged again but Sol casted a huge spell that sent Elfman into the wall and breaking it down. He nearly falls but manages to get to his knees. Elfman can see outside as his first look into the outside world was Mirajane nearly being crushed.

"Sis!" Elfman shouts.

Mirajane noticing Elfman's voice looks over to her brother as Sol is approaching him from behind.

"Elfman!" She yells back.

"Ah! There is your big sis. She used to be one of your best until you went and killed your poor little sister. Like your attempt at using manilness to hide behind the fact. That you killed your little sister. Now as punishment you'll suffer in absolute endless torment." Sol said with glee.

Sol activated a magic circle while Elfman went back to that day.


	15. Elfman vs Sol! Part 2

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners.**

**A/N: If the pairings are tied I'll select a random pairing.**

**Pairings.**

**Natsu x Erza-2**

**Natsu x Brandish-2**

**Natsu x Dimira-1 **

**Onto the story.**

**_Flashback start. _**

_Mirajane couldn't believe it, she was made S-class yet she couldn't handle this mission. The mission where she brought along help just in case things got out of hand. It still wasn't enough. They still couldn't contain the beast. Mirajane clenched her injured rib cage as The Beast began to slowly walk towards her._

_'Damn it!' She cursed to herself._

_A large big came flying to her side before it turned into a human._

_"Mira-nee I just got done evacuating everyone from the town." She spoke._

_"Thank you, Lisanna." Mirajane said._

_"Where is Elfman?" Lisanna asked._

_"That Beast is Elfman, he tried doing the Full Beast Takeover. He wanted to help when I was being brutally beaten. Elfman lost control of the soul and now The Beast is threatening to take over Elfman completely." Mirajana explained._

_Lisanna didn't seem fazed by this as she walk up the beast that was controlling her older brother. The Beast stopped moving after getting close to her. Lisanna spread her arms out wide as she gave a smile at the beast. Her blue color eyes showed trust and compassion while her short white color swayed in the wind._

_"Lisanna what are you doing!?" Mirajane screamed._

_"Don't worry Elf nii-chan! Im not mad at you! Let's just go home and talk about how much we had fun doin this-"_

_The Beast swatted Lisanna away without any remorse. Mirajane eye's went wide as they morphed into absolute horror._

_"LISANNA!" She screamed._

_Lisanna soared rapidly through the air as her head slammed straight into the cliffside. She then proceeded to fall straight to the ground. The girl losing himself to darkness. The Beast controlling Elfman's Soul soon lost it's ability to control. Elfman came back to retake what was his in the first place. The act of him slamming his sister away in such a state brought him back to reality._

_"Lisanna...Lisanna...Lisanna! Answer me!"_

_Lisanna's eyes slowly open to see Mirajane looking down at her. The girl having tears flow down her cheeks._

_"o...ow...that hurt..." Lisanna weakly spoke._

_Mirajane felt her heart soar at Lisanna speaking but the way she spoke to her didn't do anything to ease her worries. At least she was talking that was a step in the right direction._

_"You gotta stay with me! We are getting you help right now!" Mirajane exclaimed._

_Lisanna felt her strength fading again as she gave the girl a weak smile._

_"Tell Elfman that...that I don't hate him." Lisanna weakly said._

_Mirajana shock her head in protest to her words. Lisanna definetely experienced severe head trauma even she had to see that her sister living was slim. However, she didn't want to believe that._

_"Come on, don't do this to us." Mirajane begged._

_Lisanna laughed at that but it didn't seem to help as her eyes began to close. The idea of sleep was very appealing._

_"Lisanna! Hey, Lisanna! Don't close your eyes!" Mirajane screamed._

_"I'm sorry...I can't...keep them..."_

_Mirajane watch as Lisanna ceased to speak as her eye lids fully closed and Mirajana shaked her sister._

_"Don't you die on me! Don't you dare die on me!" Mirajane yelled._

_She felt Lisanna's breathing come to a halt. Her little sister was now dead in her arms. Mirajane sobbed violently as she felt the warmth from her sister disappear._

**_Flashback ends. _**

Elfman was forced to re-live that moment in his life. Where he as a older brother failed to protect his little sister. It didn't help that Sol making re-visit the grave that the pair made for Lisanna.

_**Flashback start.** _

_"I'm sorry, sis. This is all my fault." Elfman said._

_Mirajane shaked her head in protest._

_"Just like Lisanna said eventually everything and everyone dies. The thing we can do right now is live our life for her. We will live our lives and never forget her. That way she truely won't die."_

**_Flashback ends. _**

'Yeah we promised we would do that and if I have to do a Full Beast Takeover in order to keep living then I will!' Elfman thought.

Mirajane watch as Elfman almost turned into complete stone. Her heart was breaking, she couldn't loose her younger brother as well. The woman began to cry at the scene until Elfman let his magic energy explode. In an instant he preformed a Full Body Takeover as the Beast that once killed Lisanna. He towered over Sol and the man realized that he was in big trouble.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you! I was only trying to help you get over your fears! That's why I did it!" Sol shouted.

Elfman wasn't buying it and threw a punch out to Sol. The man dodged as he jumped into the air as he cast a spell at Elfman. A giant fist made up of hard clay collided with The Beast.

"No, no, no!" Sol shouted.

His expression fell as Elfman stood before him not affected by his spell. The Beast proceeded to punch Sol to the ground without another word and it continued until Mirajane called out to him.

"Elfman!" She screamed.

The Beast's purple eyes would slowly diminish until colored iris took its place. Elfman would face the opening in the wall before rushing out of it at high speeds. He traversed the exterior part of the building to reach the air. Elfman closed the distance between him and his sister. The man push the giant's two fingers away from Mirajane while catching her. Elfman proceeded to put Mirajane down on the giants hand.

"Elfman..." She spoke.

"I swore to myself I would never use a full body takeover. Especially, after I killed Lisanna." Elfman spoke.

Elfman stopped channeling his magic to return to his regular self. Mirajane looked up at him with a sad smile.

"I never thought any of it was your fault. You know that." Mirajane spoke.

Elfman shock his head while looking at the ground in sorrow.

Lucy woke up to see a wooden ceiling above her. The woman shot up in distress as she took in her surrondings. Her eyes showed a storage like warehouse as crates littered the floor. Reedus actually was sitting on one of them as he continued to draw in his notebook. Then a loud banging noise came from the warehouse's door. Lucy jumped to her feet grabbing her keys.

"I don't like this." She spoke.

"Wee." Reedus agreed.

The door broke down as it revealed the attackers. Gajeel along with his hench men stood ready to attack.

"Get the girl and beat the fat one." Gajeel ordered.

"**Open Gate of The Raging Bull! Taurus!"** Lucy shouted.

Taurus appeared in an instant as the forces faced off.

Natsu along with Erza had to rush down the hallway.

"When we get into the Foyer, Aria or Gajeel will be waiting for us. Do you think you can handle them?" Erza asked.

"Just leave it to me." Natsu spoke.

Erza wasn't sure but the man spoke with confidence. It slightly eased her worries of the situation.

Lucy did her best to bring up her guard as Gajeel threw a kick out to the head. The kick connected with Lucy's guard and shattered it. As Gajeel's boot hit her temple to make her go flying into some crates.

"Not bad but you don't got the strength to block my attacks." Gajeel said smugly.

Lucy slowly made her way out of the crates while managing to get on her feet. She saw Gajeel giving her a cocky look. Natsu gave her a few pointers but Lucy knew she was still a novice in hand to hand. There would be no way for her to get out of this situation. Her conclusion became reinforced as Reedus was easily disposed of by being slammed into a wall by a magical spell. Lucy gritted her teeth while her arm began to grow a bruise.

'Damn it!' She thought.

Gajeel gave a grin as he advanced towards her and threw a punch out. Lucy lost herself to darkness as the punch connected with her face.

Natsu and Erza made it to the Foyer where both of them notice wind coming from their rear. They jump to the side's to avoid the torrent of wind that landed in front of them. The torrent of wind slowly died down as a person was revealed to be inside it.

"The Titania and The Snake in person. I'm honored to meet the both of you." He spoke.

"You are the one that left Master in such a state! You'll pay for that, Aria!" Erza shouted with rage.

The woman brought out a sword as she charged head first into Aria. Her blind rage seemed to be her undoing as she felt a blast of wind hit her shoulder. Erza went flying into one of the pillars while Natsu gave a disappointed sigh.

"Your obviously too angry for this fight. How about sitting in the corner while I take him down." Natsu bluntly commented.

Erza got up from the attack while glaring at Natsu.

"I'll take him down. Don't you dare interfere." Erza hissed.

Natsu didn't listen to his ally as the male prefered to ignore her. He body flicker behind Aria while the man's eyes widen at having Natsu right behind him. Aria felt Natsu hit the back of his head that had sent him flying forward. Aria recovered as he face Natsu. The two staring each down as they ignored the enraged Erza.


	16. Snake vs Dragon

**A/N I'm sorry for making everyone wait for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. **

"I won't allow anyone to pass, Gajeel has been succesful in his mission." Aria said.

Erza and Natsu looked at one another. As their hatred for the other died out as they had to interpet Aria's message. Natsu's eyes harden while Erza bite her lower lip as she gave a healthy scoff.

"They got Lucy." Natsu concluded.

"Hello, Fairy Tail! I would like to deliver a message to you!" Jose shouted.

Everyone present on the battlefield and inside the building could hear Jose speaking to them. Afterwards, a loud scream presented itself. Then silence as Jose's voice took over from that point onwards.

"We have Lucy Heartfillia in our clutches! Now that order of business is out the way! The Abyss Break is close to firing and I will enjoy watching Fairy Tail burn! I will deal with the vermin still running around in my station! It's over Fairy Tail!" Jose shouted.

The voice left as silence greeted everyone again. Mirajane and Elfman grew sour looks at Lucy being captured.

"I didn't expect them to get Lucy!" Gray shouted.

The two siblings looked at Gray, he had seen better days but was relatively okay.

"I take it that you took down your opponent." Elfman assumed.

"Yeah, I beat her." Gray stated.

"That means Aria is left and assuming how things have been going so far. We should count on Natsu to take him down." Mirajane stated.

"Let's catch up with him. Jose or Gajeel isn't going to be an easy oppenent for Natsu to beat." Gray said.

The group of three nodded as they rush to the upper levels of the building.

"We can't spend anymore time here. Natsu, she is your partner. I'll take Aria on and you go on ahead. " Erza said.

"Fine but don't allow your emotions to control you. I'll leave him to you." Natsu stated.

Erza gave a nod and Natsu looked up towards the ceiling, she was probably being held at the very top. Natsu would burst through the ceilings to reach the top floor. Erza summoned a sword as she got ready to fight Aria.

"You will pay for what you did to our master." Erza said.

"It'll be an honor to fight you, Erza Scarlet. It's so sad that this will be your last fight. I will show you my true power!" Aria shouted.

Erza watch as Aria removed the fabric covering his eyes. She felt an enmorous amount of magic power leak out of him. Through this didn't faze Erza.

"I will tear you apart using my airspace magic! Zero!" Aria shouted.

She readied her sword by requiping it into her hand. The woman charged at Aria while he activated his spell. However, the attack didn't land as Erza cut the spell in two.

"What!? How!?"

"I will make you pay! Prepare yourself!" Erza roared.

Erza jumped into the air as her armor changed itself as a dozen swords floated above her. The woman aimed her swords at Aria. She proceeded to descend down upon him.

"**Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!**"Erza yelled.

Aria was hit with all of the swords and after the attack was over, it was clear who won. Aria laid defeated as Erza stood the clear victor. Finally, the abyss spell was broken making the entire city safer then beforehand.

"Erza!" Gray shouted.

Erza equiped herself in her regular armor as she meet up with her comrades.

"Where's Natsu?" Elfman asked.

"I sent him on his way to get Lucy." Erza replied.

"That means he will face Jose or Gajeel." Mirajane replied.

Their reunion was short lived as a feeling of pure despair washed over them. It was as if a blanket was put on each and every one of them.

"What is this...? I feel chills going down my spine." Gray said.

The four heard clapping and they turned to face the source of the sound. To their utter shock it was Jose looking at them from the top of the stairs.

"I must congratulate you for a entertaining show. You have defeated my elite four, destroyed my Jupiter Cannon. I must repay you in full." Jose said.

Despite Erza's protest Gray and Elfman rushed off to attack Jose. The two were easily beaten down with minimal effort. Erza requip into a black suit of armor while carrying a sword that match the color of her armor.

"I will enjoy breaking all of you pathetic worms!" Jose yelled.

"This is so boring, I don't want to babysit this rich brat." Gajeel complained.

Gajeel had sent Lucy flying into one of the walls. She gave a grunt but nothing else as the girl hit the floor.

"She isn't even singin either." He said.

Lucy began laughing as she slowly got to her feet. The woman had bruises all over her body, no doubt from Gajeel trying to get her to 'sing.'

"Your pathetic, Phantom Lord thats suppose to scare spirits? Oh please your nothing but just a bunch of bullies. Is this what you do for fun, picking on people weaker then you to soothe your small ego." Lucy spat.

Gajeel let a tickmark form on his forehead at Lucy's insult.

"Woah...she is just stupid."

Gajeel attacked her with another one of his poles that hit Lucy dircetly in her gut. The woman slammed into the brick wall as her mouth coughed up blood. However, Lucy didn't scream as she gripped her stomach in pain. Lucy went down to her knees, her body no longer able to support her.

"You got some guts talking to me like that but I want screams and if I don't start getting them. I'll make you pay." Gajeel said.

Lucy chuckled again.

"He won't allow you to get away with that, he'll make sure to give you payback for what you did to me. I would be very afraid if I were you right now. He isn't a sadistic, pyschopath for nothing." Lucy said.

This got Gajeel interested.

"And who might that be?"

"Natsu Mitarashi, he is going to love torturing you if nothing else. He is insanely sadistic but he dosen't give up. He is way stronger then what you'll ever be." Lucy said.

"That sounds like fun! Let's test that theory out!" Gajeel yelled.

Gajeel turned his arms into poles and proceeded to lunge himself at Lucy. However, before he could get to her. The floor beneath him shot upwards in pieces. Natsu broke through and saw Gajeel. The first thing he did was punch Gajeel away from him. The male caught himself and landed on his feet while grinning ear to ear. Natsu landed in front of Lucy with his back towards her.

"I'm glad you came back. We can finish our match from earlier." Gajeel spoke.

"Sorry for getting here so late. Let's go, Gajeel." Natsu said.

Natsu and Gajeel charged at one another. The would meet with Natsu catching Gajeel with a punch to his jaw. Gajeel withstood the blow as he tried aiming for Natsu's temple. Natsu reacted faster as he used his free hand to grab Gajeel's hair and swing him around as Gajeel found himself being thrown through the air. He crashed into the wall before looking up to see Natsu coming after him. Gajeel dodged as he jump to the ground but Natsu was on him. This forced Gajeel to jump back to get some distance between them. Gajeel used his time to create an iron sword with teeth on its blade.

"Let me give you a close demonstration of my sword..." Gajeel began.

The sharp teeth on the blade began to move slowly at first but they increase in speed. Natsu didn't seemed fazed by the sword and rush Gajeel.

"I guess you want me to cut you up into millions of pieces!" Gajeel shouted with glee.

Natsu side step a downwards slash while stepping into Gajeel's bubble. The man eyes widen at Natsu's sudden speed and he felt a palm strike his ribs. Gajeel was sent flying back as a sizzling sound came below him. Gajeel looked down to see that Natsu had tagged him with an explosive paper. He felt an explosion hit his ribs and Gajeel was flying into a pair of pipes. He bounced off of the objects while his iron like skin absorb most of the explosion. He still felt some pain from the attack.

"That actually tickled fairy." Gajeel said.

"I'm glad you felt it." Natsu said.

"Too bad, you won't be able to make me feel anything anymore." Gajeel said.

Gajeel's entire body transferred into complete steel. Gajeel jumped at Natsu with his fist reared back.

"Hard Fist of The Iron Dragon!" Gajeel yelled.

Natsu blocked the punch and the unexpected amount of force had sent Natsu flying into the wall. He did recover as he landed on the ground. Gajeel grew a disappointed look at seeing Natsu unaffected by the blow.

"I was hoping you would get a bruise but that's alright. I can push you back now. I doubt you'll be touching me at this rate." Gajeel said.

"Somebody is acting all cocky. I'll put you in your place." Natsu stated.

Gajeel laughed before grinning at his oppenent.

"A Snake will never defeat A Dragon." Gajeel said.

Natsu grew a sadistic grin.

"The Snake is going to be dining on a dragon today."

The two charged at one another with their fists colliding with the other.


	17. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It is owned by it's respective owners. Please support The Official Content.**

Lucy watched as the two went all out in their fist fight. Natsu kept up with Gajeel despite The Iron Dragon Slayer's increased physical prowess.

"**Iron Dragons-!**"

Natsu made several hand seals in order to start his attack.

"**Fire Style:-!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Fireball Jutsu!**"

The two attacks collided violently as they vowed for control. Lucy put an arm in front of her head. She had to shield her face from the intense wind that was born. She couldn't see the two fighters as smoke covered the pair for a short amount of time. When the smoke dispelled the pair seemed not to be affected by the attacks.

"I gotta hand it to you. You aren't no push over like those other fairies." Gajeel said.

"You ain't too bad yourself." Natsu replied.

The pair's magical energy began to flare as they stared the other down.

"Let's get serious, shall we?" Natsu asked.

"I thought you never asked." Gajeel answered.

"Are you serious!? They were just calling that a warm up!?" One of the present goons shouted.

'No...Natsu isn't even taking this seriously.' Lucy thought.

The two went into the air as they crashed through the ceiling. Everyone was taken aback by their flight and had to look up to keep track of the mages. The spectators could only see sparks as sonic boom like sounds followed after the sparks.

"So fast."

"Fireworks..." Lucy gasped in awe.

Natsu punched Gajeel in the temple as his oppenent tried to kick him. However, it was blocked and the intense fighting only continued as Gajeel couldn't land a solid hit. Natsu grab Gajeel's ankle and sent him crashing down back into the building. Everyone present saw someone being thrown to the floor. Gajeel got up and to his luck. The Iron Dragon Slayer found some iron to eat. Gajeel began to eat the metal as his magic energy began to return to him. Natsu landed while Gajeel had just finished eating his meal.

"That's the advantage of being an Iron Dragon Slayer. I can replenish my own magic but you can't, you can't keep fighting forever." Gajeel said.

"As long as you have my partner as a hostage. I'll keep fighting to set her free." Natsu said.

"But what if she doesn't wanna go back. She hasn't tried escaping, maybe you didn't consider her thoughts on the matter." Gajeel said.

Natsu glanced at Lucy before giving a long exhale.

"What do you want, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy tried to speak but there was too many emotions to effectively get the words out of her mouth. When Lucy didn't answer right away. Natsu dropped his guard.

"I won't fight for a half hearted answer. Tell me what you want Lucy and I'll take him down." Natsu said.

"**Iron Dragons: Demon's Pillar!**"

Natsu felt a pole hit him point blank in his chest. Lucy's eyes widen in realization at Natsu's words.

'Don't do this please...' Lucy internally begged.

Natsu took another hit and another as Lucy was forced to watch as Gajeel beat Natsu senseless. Lucy would start to cry as her desire to speak her wants began to overpower her. Eventually, Lucy had enough. She would speak her wants, for the first time. Lucy would voice her opinions and thoughts on the matter.

"I don't want to go back! I want to stay with Fairy Tail! I want to keep going on missions with you! So...please...stop this." Lucy yelled.

Natsu gave a grin and stood on his two feet.

"Eat metal!" Gajeel yelled.

Natsu reared his fist back as he threw out a punch. The fist connected with Gajeel's iron pole but Gajeel began to wince. Natsu had hit him harder then the entire match. The blow caused his steel armor to crack rapidly with his arm threatening to shatter. Gajeel flew back as landed on the ground. The Iron Dragon Slayer grabbing his injured arm.

"Well said Lucy. It's not a crime to always be selfish. I will make sure that they won't take you anywhere. I'll get this cleaned up in no time." Natsu said.

Gajeel glared at Natsu as The Iron Dragon Slayer let go of his arm.

"Don't think you can win after all that Dragon Slayer magic you just took! **Roar of The Iron Dragon!**" Gajeel shouted.

Natsu simply stuck out his hand and easily blocked the attack. Gajeel's eyes widen at Natsu stopping his attack with just one hand. Natsu advanced onto Gajeel as The Iron Dragon Slayer felt himself wavering against his oppenent. Natsu took Gajeel's hesitation as an opening as he delivered several punches right at Gajeel's head.

"This is for destroying our Guild Hall."

Natsu punched Gajeel in the male's gut causing the armor to shatter.

"Attacking our members for no reason.'

A set of blows hit Gajeel without mercy. Natsu listed off names that he could remember from The Guild. As for every name that Natsu called out, it was a landed punch on Gajeel.

"And Lucy."

Another punch but the blow was directed to Gajeel's chin. The attack made Gajeel lose his consciousness as Natsu emerged the winner.

"Woah...he beat the boss..." One of the spectators stated.

Natsu didn't really pay attention to them. Instead, he made his way to Lucy and knelt down in front of her. Natsu gave her a one over due to the injuries she did have from Gajeel.

"Here wear this for the time being."

Lucy watch in confusion as Natsu took off his trench coat and put the coat on her.

"Your gonna have a scar plus with everything...the coat will help to cover...ya know." Natsu mumbled.

Lucy couldn't help but let a smile slip onto her face. He may not know what to say but the gesture was much appericated. She held onto the coat as she used it to wrap around herself.

"Who knew you could be such a gentlemen."Lucy joked.

"Shut up." Natsu grumbled.

Erza stood before Jose as she breathed heavily from the taxing combat that she found herself in. Jose aside from a few bruises seemed unaffected.

"I have to admit, you're the first person to last this long against me. Let alone get in a few hits." Jose complimented.

Erza gritted her teeth. She had given it her all and yet she couldn't beat Master Jose. Her body had a few fractures with some broken ribs that burned in pain.

'Damn it, they are counting on me.' Erza thought.

She looked over to see Mirajane, Elfman and Gray all unconscious. Erza couldn't let them down.

"Come on, Erza you just have to join my side and you'll have all the power in the world." Jose said.

"I will never join you!" Erza defiantly roared.

"Its really a shame because your so powerful. Yet, you still manage to stay by Makarov's side. If you can't be reasoned with, I'll just destroy you and your guild mates." Jose said.

The man flicked his finger after aiming it at Erza. The Knight found herself being slammed into the wall.

"My Guild will take its rightful place at the top!"

Erza successfully dodged another set of attacks before headbutting Jose. The man stumbled back surprised at Erza's bold attack. Jose recovered himself.

"What is your problem with our guild?" Erza asked.

"Fairy Tail used to be second but over the years. The names of Laxus, Gildarts and Titania began to travel throughout the entire kingdom. Then The Name of Snake began to circumvate through the kingdom. It put us on equal footing with Fairy Tail." Jose said.

"You did all of this for a petty reason like that, you scum.' Erza hissed.

Jose would thrust out his hand at Titania and two dark beings grasped onto Erza. The pair held her into the air as the two spirits made Erza experience immense pain.

"Fortunately, my distaste for your guild didn't cause this to happen. Jude Heartfillia hired us to return his precious daughter to him. So, Makarov is trying to buy his way to the top. I won't allow it!" Jose shouted.

Erza began laughing and this caused Jose to give her a confused look.

"Its laughable about how you feel about our guild but I'm even more amused by how misinformed you are. Lucy came to us as a runaway. Before that she was traveling with Natsu as his partner. He probably had his suspiciousness. Natsu is a pyschopath and rule breaker but he is smart. He could have turned Lucy in anytime." Erza spoke.

Jose face only contorted to a sadistic pleasure. Erza screamed as the ghosts holding her captivate attacked her. Erza felt some of her life force being drained out of her.

"That doesn't matter! I will just take Lucy and bleed the Heartfillia Family dry of their fortune. I won't hand her over until I get some sort of benefit!"

"You scoundrel." Erza said.

Erza screamed again.

"You are in no position to talk. I will keep torturing you and when your guild sees you in such a sorry state. They will surrender and Makarov will return to his children in shambles with his Guild Hall destroyed." Jose chided.

Erza saw her sword behind her.

'I rather die then see my guildmates surrender because of me. I really have no choice. I'll leave everything to you Natsu.' Erza thought.

The woman lifted her sword off of the ground and aimed it at her back. That way she would at least hit Jose. Erza took a deep breath in before releasing it. However, she saw her breath as she felt her body shiver violently. She could hear a cracking sound that only grew closer to her. Erza looked at the source to see ice devouring the two ghosts. Once the ghosts were encased in ice they were shattered as nothing left remained. Erza hit the floor and looked behind her. To her surprise. Ur had arrived on the battlefield. To no one's surprise, she wasn't happy. Ur gave Jose a healthy scowl.

"What a pleasant surprise, I didn't think I would find you here. Ur Milkovich." Jose said.

"I'm here to end your childish game, Jose." Ur spat.


	18. Fairy Tail's Master Dilemma

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support The Official Content. **

"Get everyone out of here. I'll take him down." Ur ordered.

Gray along with everyone else regain consciousness as they saw Ur standing protectively in front of the them. Erza seemed to nod as the woman evacuated Mirajane, Gray and Elfman. This left just Ur and Jose standing in the room.

"If we were both to fight right now then it'll cause a real mess." Jose warned.

Ur let her magic flare as frost floated all around her while Jose had purple haze surrounding him.

"As long as I bring you down then that's all I need to worry about right now." Ur replied.

"Join Fairy Tail in it's destruction. Death Wave!"

Ur activated her magic as she coasted her own spell.

"Ice Make: Freeze Wave!"

The two attacks collided with the other and they went to a stalemate within seconds. Jose released several shade minions at Ur. The woman connected her hands together and used one hand to cast her spell. A dragon made up out of ice came flying at Jose. The two attacks didn't have any trouble landing on their marks. Jose along with Ur both stumbled back. Jose launched another Death Wave at Ur. The woman blocked it by using Ice Shield. Ur launched a set of ice pillars at Jose and the attack landed. However, the blows didn't affect him at all.

"Is that the best you can do? I'll show you my true power!" Jose shouted.

"You overestimate yourself." Ur plainly spoke.

The woman pressed her hands together as Jose launched his assault. A pair of ghosts charged at her.

"Ice Make: Antarctic Wind."

The ghosts were frozen in their tracks and Jose felt the full effects as well. The wind was so potent that he felt ice forming on his body and it weighed him down. He felt a layer of ice covering his upper arms, ribs and thighs.

"I'm ending it now. Ice Make: Ice Explosion." Ur spat.

Jose felt the ice on him began to explode as his body became introduce to severe trauma. This time it did cause him a great deal of pain as he hit the floor. Jose tried to get up only to see a magic circle appear from beneath his body.

"Ice Make: Volcano."

Jose was thrown into the air like a rag doll as an eruption of ice hit him without mercy. The man returned to the ground once again but this time he was no longer moving. Finally, the war was over with nothing else remaining. The war was won.

A week later.

'Its been a tough week. The Royal Knights wouldn't stop questioning us for several days in order to get to the bottom of things. Phantom Lord was punished severely as they had to pay for Fairy Tail's New Guild Hall and were disbanded. I'm surprised that we got off scotch free well aside from Natsu. He is under parole for the next month. The council didn't like his behavior. He also isn't allowed on anything higher then D Class missions for the next two months. A full psychological evaluation. I'm surprised he took the news quite well.' Lucy thought.

True to his word, Lucy had formed a scar on her upper arm. It would be a constant reminder until the end of her time. Lucy arrived at the Temporary Bar as people worked on repairing the Guild Hall.

"Welcome, Lucy. How are you holding up?" Mirajane asked.

"Doing great the swelling is finally starting to go away. What about The Master?" Lucy asked.

"The Doctor finally released Makarov the other day. Though he had to leave this morning for a meeting with The Magic Council." Mirajane answered.

The pair fell into a light conversation until Mirajane had to leave. A order came her way and couldn't stay with Lucy any longer. Lucy saw Natsu with Ur as the two were having serious expressions on their faces.

"What did the doctor tell you?" Ur asked.

"Makarov has to retire. His heart can't take anything too shocking otherwise. He does have a high risk of dying or if he is too stressed out. His heart can stop from over working." Natsu answered.

"That's too be expected of his old age. Why don't you do it? You kept the Guild together during Phantom Lord. I heard you even dealt with an insubordinate someone." Ur said.

"Oh no, I know for a fact I can't be a master. I'm too loud, have fun torturing people, hyper active. I could go on but you would make for a better Master. The entire time you professionally handled the council while I would have went about it the wrong way. Then, I still need to hunt down Zeref which will hinder my attempts. If I become Master." Natsu declined.

"I really don't have the desire and besides I'm still new. The Guild is still trying to get a feel for me. I can't be The Master anytime soon." Ur replied.

The two grew concerned faces at their own conclusions. The pair sense something horrible would happen but they didn't know when that time would arrive.

"What did you say!?" Erza yelled.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Erza with Laxus sitting at one of the benches.

"Look I'll just spell it out for you. This wouldn't have happened if the blonde was here in the first place. Secondly, we wouldn't have nearly lost if I was around to save your skins. Though it would require a bit of convincing, I would have gladly come to the rescue. Face it Erza, I should be Guild Master." Laxus said.

"You have no right to proclaim yourself as Guild Master. You didn't even bother to show up and if you did then you would want something." Erza spat.

"That's excuses and you know it. I heard Natsu and Ur had to bail you guys out. That isn't even the worse part, three of you guys got jumped by one person. Talk about a waste of space. Make me the Guild Master and the only ones allowed in here are the strong." Laxus said.

Jet and Droy looked at the ground in shame as Laxus put them on full blast.

"Yet the only way to get strong is to be weak. This chance doesn't come often, I expect the both of you to be stronger next time. An enemy won't hesitate to take your life." Natsu spoke.

Erza and Laxus watch as Natsu stepped into their feud.

"Oh, look at you. Good job taking care of that trash. That's right, I wouldn't hesitate to end any one of you. Unlike two of you here everyone else is useless." Laxus said.

"Why you." Erza growled.

"What you gonna do something about it?" Laxus asked.

"Not in the Guild Hall." She said.

"Then your not worth my free time. I only fight strong people." Laxus stated.

Erza glared at Laxus before storming off before she did something stupid. Natsu and Laxus shared a brief exchange with the other. Natsu walked away to sit back down with Ur while members whispered at one another.

"You know, Makarov. You should really retire, we both are too old to be doing these things. Let the new generation take over." Yajima said.

Makarov seemed unsure of the idea. He had Erza but she was too young. The woman still had a life to live out. Laxus's ideals were in the wrong place despite trying to keep Fairy Tail's reputation in the best spot. Gildarts was never around and the man would out right refuse Makarov. Natsu who did keep his guild together was also too young. Ur was just too new and Makarov gave a huff.

"If only I could Yajima. If only I could just retire." Makarov responded.

Later.

Erza finally found Natsu not engage in something. The woman gave a huff, time to swallow some of her pride. The woman sat across from Natsu as the male gave her his attention. His eyes already showing annoyance, which to Erza was a bit funny. He was already expecting to hear her scold him.

"What do you want?" He asked dryly.

"I wanted to thank you for helping protect Fairy Tail. You aren't that bad." Erza begrudgingly grumbled.

Natsu must have heard her because surprised replaced the annoyance in his eyes. He grew a content smile before shifting in a relaxed position.

"Thank you, I guess you can be reasonable after all.' Natsu spoke.

"At least I'm not under probation." Erza countered.

Natsu eyebrow twitched while Erza grew a smug look. The woman had won and she walked away without another word. Natsu grumbled to himself on how she drove him crazy.

"Master your back!" Mirajane said.

Everyone turn to see Makarov and while cheers were present. Ur notice the silence from other guild members. She herself may not have been too close to Makarov but for such a large portion of the guild to be silent. It surprised her.

"Thank you, everyone. I have some news to tell you all. Ur Milkovich is being promoted to Wizard Saint!"

Ur, herself was left in a stupor. She didn't think she was powerful enough to have such a title. Gray would have been overjoyed but he still kept a cool air about the news.

"Of course, why hasn't she be announced as one sooner? Congrats."

"As usual, he downplays everything." Erza commented.

"We are gonna have a party! Lets celebrate Ur's promotion!"

Ur sweat dropped at Natsu's remark.

"If you party, you die." Erza threatened.

Natsu and many of the guild members gave her a look of disbelief. She glared at them to make them bend to her in obedience.

"Damn it, party pooper is here." Natsu said.

Erza glared at Natsu while he gave her a dismissive look.


	19. Quality Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it is owned by its respective owners. Please support the official content.**

Natsu and Erza were walking back to the Guild Hall. The two were stuck on a mission together and while they had put aside their difference. Today would be a new day to be at the others throats over a single comment or action. Though lucky for them they managed to get back to The Guild. The two could finally see how the old wooden building was remodeled. It now had a stone foundation and the walls were stone. Thus it looked mote sturdier then beforehand. The two unlikely pair went inside and saw the Guild Hall in a neat condition.

"Ugh...we're back." Natsu grumbled.

"Welcome back, though why did the person request the both of you?" Lucy greeted.

"Blades." They both said at the same time.

Gray just laughed at the misfortune of the pair. Erza directed her attention at the young man.

"What's so funny?' Erza asked.

Gray struggled to keep his laughter in despite Erza demanding an answer for him.

"Oh, I heard very good things about the both of you." Makarov said.

Gray was saved for the time being as Erza put her attention to Makarov. She glared down at him with all her might as Makarov visibly shrieked in size.

"I will never go on a mission with Natsu ever again." Erza growled.

"Same." Natsu agreed.

'Those two have been agreeing a lot more lately.' Lucy thought.

"Now Erza, I really didn't have any choice." Makarov defended himself.

She gave a sign.

"I know you were doing your job but I can't be expected to work with this freak." Erza pointed out.

"Huh? What was that Miss muscle over brains?" Natsu asked.

The two butted heads as they glared at one another.

"Can you both not destroy the new guild hall." Mirajane stated.

"Right after I drop this asshole."

"I'd like to see you try masochist."

"Lucy, you're the only one he will listen too." Mirajane suggested for Lucy to do something.

The woman put a finger on her chin and pretended to think before letting it slide.

"What ever do you mean Mirajane?" Lucy asked.

'She didn't..."

When she saw a satisfied smirk play it's way onto Lucy's lips. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

'She fucking did!' Mirajane thought.

"Are you two dating or what!?" Mirajane yelled.

"What...? No. I'm not interested in Natsu like that and I do owe him one from last time. Where did you get that idea?" Lucy replied.

"I mean you just did something Natsu would have done and it's been going around as a rumor. That you both are dating in." Mirajane explained.

"He is too insane for me." Lucy said.

Mirajane turned to Erza and Natsu arguing again then back to Lucy. Yeah, he might be too insane even for Lucy.

"Alright everyone I have an announcement to make!" Makarov yelled.

The Guild came to a halt as even Laxus peered over the railing. It seemed he was actually interested on what was about to happen. Natsu and Erza begrudgingly stopped fighting to focus on the Master.

"I have decided to take in two children. In order to put them on a better path. I'm allowing Juvia Lockster and Gajeel Redfox into the Guild." Makarov spoke.

That's when Hell itself appeared as almost everyone didn't approve. Ur winced, Erza bit her lip in disapproval, Lucy felt shivers go up her spines. Natsu face palm and Laxus held a sour look. Gray shaked his head. Honestly?

"Is he an idiot or what?' Natsu asked himself.

"Man, Master really screwed up." Gray said.

"I don't even like this idea. He still hasn't paid for what he has done." Erza agreed.

Gajeel and Juvia made their respective appearance. Juvia found many of the hateful glares being sent at Gajeel because of his more noticable involvement.

"Master are you serious? I can see Juvia being allowed to join because we only fought each other. Gajeel, I'm not for the idea." Gray stated his displeasure directly.

"I know it may not seem the best course of act-"

"Bullshit! Have you lost your mind!? You havent even checked with us first!" Natsu yelled.

Erza gave a sign. She didn't scold him because Natsu despite hating to admit it, was right.

"Natsu, you need to be willing to forgive others." Makarov said.

"I have, I don't need your damn lectures. It takes time and even then time doesn't heal all scars. Insensitive as hell." Natsu spat.

"I didn't want to join either but I need money." Gajeel grumbled.

"What done is done. I don't agree with this but I'll go along with it for now."

Lucy wanting to ease the tension between everyone decided to grab a mission. It'll help her three closest guildmates get their minds off of Gajeel.

"Hey guys, I need money. There's a job for construction work and it pays really well." Lucy stated.

"Least it's construction work. I'm in besides Erza destroyed a house over cake...again."

"I need the money as well, at least I didn't burn down a section of the forest for fun."

"I got some time to kill." Gray joined in.

The four would get ready to go to the Train Station. This diffused some of the hostile environment that was placed on Gajeel. Laxus turn his back towards the railing and looked at the wall. His eyes showed conviction.

"No more of this shit. I'm changing Fairy Tail for the better and I'm going to start by taking the Master's spot." Laxus talked to himself.

"What do you think Laxus is going to do?" Gray asked.

"I don't know but I know it's not something good." Lucy replied.

"Let's make camp here for the night." Erza ordered.

It was getting late and despite traveling for the day. They weren't at their destination. That meant they would get to the city where the play was being held until tommorow. After eating, Natsu offered for the first night watch and everyone tucked themselves into bed.

'We are at a serious problem with Laxus. He will act on this and considering everything with Phantom. It's only a matter of time before forcing his way to The Master's Position. Hopefully, Makarov sees this coming otherwise we may not have a Master.' Natsu thought.

Natsu's ears perked up at some whispering from below him. The man got one of his kunai's ready before carefully heading down the tree. That enabled him to hear more clearly as he heard Erza's whispering something in her sleep.

'Really? I came down the tree for this log over here?" Natsu thought.

Erza wouldn't go to sleep as easily but when she was out, she wouldn't wake up unless you said cake.

"Jellal...no...Jellal please." She whimpered.

Natsu would only stare for a few seconds. His mind slowly coming to a disturbing conclusion. The man did not like seeing Erza whimper in such a painful manner. Sure, woman is as strict as a tiger mom but she is strong and seeing Erza weak. He hated that because no matter what happen she would find the strength to stand up to him. To anyone bad mouthing the Guild and as a result. Natsu did something he never thought he would do in his entire life. The Male went down to the ground before grabbing Erza. It didnt matter how he grab the woman. She would sleep through the damn process.

'You're one lucky person, Scarlet.' Natsu thought.

He propped Erza onto a tree, then sat next to her and finally Natsu had put the women's head onto his lap. He gave an awkward blush before combing her hair. Sure, it would be awkward but it was the only real way he knew to help someone with a nightmare. He figured since this helped him. This will help Erza. To his credit it did as her whispers died out and were replaced by soft breathing.

'Seriously, you drive me crazy.' Natsu thought.

He gave an awkward blush for the first few minutes of contact until he got used to the presence. The man sat up against the tree and let his eyes watch the stars. He would have to wait a few hours until Lucy woke up to do her shift. She raised a brow at Natsu.

"Look...she was having a nightmare and Erza gets clingy." Natsu half lied.

Lucy gave him a unconvinced look but still gave a smile. Natsu was just showing in his way that he still cared for Erza.

"Sure she is and why did you want to become her knight in shining armor?" Lucy asked with a smug look.

Natsu gave a click of his tongue. Of course he be rubbing off on Lucy. It would be better to just come out with his feelings. He is an adult and needed to act like one.

"I...I didn't like her whimpering in pain. I don't know what Jellal did to her but he sounded like an asshole if he made Erza. If he...made her so weak. She isn't as weak as she thinks." Natsu came clean.

"And they say we are dating." Lucy chuckled.

Natsu gave one of his own at the rumor.

"I'm training you and I can't see you more then a best friend. How is everything going with your set of PTSD? Gajeel and all." Natsu asked.

Lucy gave a smile.

"Gray has been helping out a lot. He does so much for me at the house especially when a certain person is being lazy." Lucy threw out a jab.

"And take your precious time with your man? No way." Natsu responded.

"Oh, did I interrupt something with you and Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I have been thinking about it for the last few hours. I want to sort these new feelings out as fast as possible. We sure picked em, Luce." Natsu answered.

She gave a smile back.

"We sure did Natsu and don't worry I'll take her from here. Otherwise you'll wake up to an actual slap." Lucy stated.

"Please do, my leg is numb." Natsu said.

Lucy and Natsu would switch places. Natsu went to bed while Lucy did the night shift.


	20. Friendship is Born

I do not own anything. It is owned by it's respective owners. Please support the official content.

Gray and Natsu were sent out to get supplies for the group after meeting the client.

"What kind of employer doesn't have the supplies for the job? Honestly." Natsu said.

"At least we don't have to pay for them with our own money." Gray defended.

"Still." Natsu protested.

Gray chuckled at Natsu's antics.

"Anywho, what are you going to do about Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"What about Juvia?" Gray asked.

"She wanted to join The Guild because of you. Even if Gajeel had something to do with it, you were still the catalyst." Natsu stated.

Gray scratched the back of his head and gave a begrudge sign.

"I don't know but I'll have to figure something out. Ur will be on my case at some point as well." Gray stated.

"As long as you're aware then I'm sure you'll figure it out. What the hell is a 8 by 3?" Natsu asked himself.

Gray snickered at Natsu still not knowing the basics of supplies from Fiore. Natsu picked up on his snickering.

"What's so funny you bastard!?" Natsu yelled.

Gray burst out laughing at his friends small dilemma. At times Natsu needed help with just anything in general that wasn't familiar to him. It was amusing for Gray to see the man like this and he got a kick out it.

"Man you're hopeless sometimes." Gray answered.

"Asshole just tell me what the hell the 8 by 3 is!" Natsu demanded.

"Fine, fine I'll show you."

Natsu felt his eyebrow twitch in sheer annoyance at finding out what the 8 by 3 was, he wasn't happy.

"It's a 2 by 4." He growled.

Gray shaked his head at how easily Natsu misunderstood the product.

"We will call it a 2 by 4 if it helps you out." Gray stated.

"Here you lead the way and I'll carry whatever...this shit is." Natsu replied.

Gray took the list and lead the way.

"Oh there's a ring." Natsu pointed out.

"A ring? Why would we need a ring?" Gray asked.

"You need to propose to Lucy with a ring."

"I dont even like her." Gray protested.

The man looked the other way as a light shade of pink covered his cheeks.

"No but you love her. Just use protection, don't need a dozen kids." Natsu advised.

"What the hell man!?" Gray yelled.

Natsu began laughing.

"What's so funny!?"

"Payback." Natsu said.

Gray rolled his eyes, of course Natsu would get him back. That's the way he was and Gray wouldn't have it any other way.

"Lucy that's wrong." Erza commented.

Erza and Lucy were working on the Design Plans for the Mansion.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

Erza had to mind herself at The Lack of Knowledge on Construction Work from Lucy.

"The pipes need to go through here because it connects with the cities piping system. We don't have the budget or parts to make a new one." Erza replied.

"Oh...sorry maybe you should come up with the plan. I'm just gonna cause problems." Lucy said.

Erza shaked her head and gave a smile.

"Don't worry besides experience on these matters will help improve yourself. I'll look over your work, I have faith that you will get better at this in due time." Erza confidently declared.

Lucy gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Erza. It means alot you believe in me."

"Nonsense, we are partners after all." Erza replied.

Lucy felt herself looking up to Erza as if she was her older sister. The woman was so wise and caring despite her strict nature. Lucy didnt mind Erza's strict side because that's who Erza was after all. She wouldn't want it any other way.

The job went by fairly quickly with Erza and Gray having to pull more of the weight. Lucy and Natsu acted as support as to not get in the way of the construction. Finally, after two weeks of hard grueling work. The Four were paid handsomely for their efforts.

One month later.

"How is the council gonna take our latest spree?" Natsu asked.

"I wouldn't know, the destruction on The Dark Guild's Part was immense." Erza answered.

The pair were sitting at the bar after completing another mission. Despite the mission being a success, they weren't paid well because of all the damages. The Mayor simply needed the money to rebuild sections of the damaged city.

"Natsu Mitarashi!" Someone shouted.

The entire guild stopped it's activites. Everyone saw a respective from council standing at the Guild's entrance. The Guild gave Natsu pointed looks while Erza would dispel their thoughts.

"He didn't cause any explosions, didn't launch out snakes irresponsibly and anything else he usually does that's irresponsible."

Erza being the strictest and most rule following person ever. The Guild believed her as they switched the looks to the council representative.

"The reports speak otherwise, Natsu Mitarashi is found guilty on all of these charges. Destruction of a memorial monument, destruction of property, leveling a entire cemetery, blowing up The City Hall. I need you to come with me to face your trial."

Natsu understood everything and that's when Erza seemed to understand as well.

"Fine, I'll go to the trial." Natsu spoke.

The Guild watch as Natsu complied to the demand without a death threat. The doors would close with the guild going into complete silence.

"Natsu didn't do anything wrong, Erza vouched for him." Cana said.

"I mean compared to what Natsu has done in the past. This is basically child's play." Elfman said.

"To arrest him now is stupid." Gray responded.

Erza seem to be in deep thought her attention only placed on the counter top in front of her. She should be happy that Natsu had finally used his brain. To her standards and recognize that this was all a formality. However, she didn't feel the happiness. She didn't feel _right._ Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You're driving me crazy you idiot." Erza told herself.

"You okay Erza?" Mirajane asked.

The woman noticed the odd behavior of her guild mate. Erza got on her feet.

"Sorry, Mirajane but I just remembered I have a cake to pick up. My armor needs fixing. I'll be at my dorm if you need me." Erza answered.

Erza left the Guild Hall.

"What happened with Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I'm even at a stump." Gray said.

Natsu walked down the hall in anti magic hand cuffs with four knights acting as his escort. The Council Representative next to them. Eventually they all walked into a court room. Natsu saw every single Council Member sitting in their respective seats. He walk to the podium in front of him, the action causing the trail to start.

"Natsu Dragneel-"

"Wait!" Erza yelled.

Natsu turn to see Erza rushing into the room. Her breathing was labored.

"What is the meaning of this!?" One of Councilmen roared.

"I was his partner in crime! If you're going to punish him then you will have to punish me as well! That's what friends do, destroy property together." Erza said.

Natsu couldn't process the information as fast until after the trial. Erza was convicted as well due to the publicity stunt working in The Council's favor. The pair would spend the night in one of the available cells. They were sitting across from one another in the cell.

"Thanks for everything back there." Natsu said.

Erza gave a smile.

"It's nothing, I couldn't let my partner take all of the blame even if it is formality. Though you behaved yourself quite well on the mission. I figured I owed you one for not being such a pain in the ass. I also think you aren't that bad." She spoke.

"I don't think you're that bad either." Natsu said.

"Oh? How so?" Erza wondered.

"You are overbearing, strict and a real party stopper. At the same time you have shown you are strong, dependable and caring in your own way." Natsu spoke.

"You can say something nice after all, I guess I can say some nice words myself. A lunatic such as yourself can still show mercy, kindness and get the job done in a pinch." Erza said.

"I guess we can be friends now?"

"I suppose it'll be more refreshing that way."

"Wait...you said Erza wasn't at her dorm?" Mirajane asked.

"I went to see if she was okay this morning but she wasn't in her room." Levy said.

When Erza and Natsu walked into the guild hall together. Levy seem to put the puzzle in a picture.

"Erza you went after Natsu!?" Levy yelled.

This brought the pair eyes while Natsu gave a smirk.

"She sure did and as Erza's first rule breaking! I will celebrate with an all out party!" Natsu yelled.

This brought the typical brawl that he would always cause even Gajeel found himself in the mess. Natsu punched him into Gray. Erza felt a tick mark on her forehead before her eyebrow twitch.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She roared.

One hit later, Natsu was out cold courtesy of Erza.

"I swear this is the first thing you want to pull, an insane asylum patient is what you are." Erza spat.

Natsu in his unconscious form still threw an insult out.

"Fucking warhound bitch."

Levy gave a sweat drop.

"They just meet up on the way here."

Even after knocking out the guilty party, the brawl still kept happening due to it being started. As a result, everyone missed the fond smile sneaking it's way to Erza's lips.


	21. Disaster

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto. It is owned by it's respective owners. Please support The Official Content.**

_"Ayako! You have to hang on, we're close to the village. We can get you to a hospital." Natsu yelled._

_Natsu held a girl in his arms. She was bleeding out as her breath became laboured. Her skin grew pale._

_"I'm not gonna make it...the bleeding it's too much." She spoke._

_"Don't talk save your strength."_

_She shaked her head._

_"It won't matter, promise me something." Ayako said._

_Her eyes began to lose color as they began to fade from existence._

_"Promise me that you'll keep living. Don't let my death...stop...y...ou..."_

_Natsu watch as she went limp in his arms._

_"Ayako! Ayako!" Natsu yelled._

Natsu open his eyes as he woke up from his nightmare. The Male sat up onto the bed. He looked over to his backpack and gave a sign. Despite the nightmare, Natsu became glad at remembering past events in his life. He turn his attention to the window as if looking out towards the external world. Natsu gave a sad smile.

'Today is the anniversary of her death. Thank you for making me remember. I grew stronger because I failed you. The only regret is that I didn't do it sooner, you would have grew up quite nicely.'

The moment would break as Happy flew through the window.

"Natsu! The Magnolia Harvest Festival is today! It's time to celebrate!" Happy cheered.

Natsu chuckled at the cat's behavior.

"Let me get my things together and we will head out."

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled.

After packing his backpack full of emergency items. He slugged it over the shoulder before meeting Happy outside.

"Are you going on a mission after the festival?" Happy asked.

"No, I just needed to bring my bag today." Natsu answered.

This obviously left Happy confused and he could see how Natsu wavered throughout their trip. Sure, he acted like his normal self but Natsu was acting.

"Hey Natsu is something wrong? You have that far away look that Mirajane tends to make from time to time." Happy stated.

"Sorry for making you worry about me but I'll be alright. We got fish to catch or else we will miss them." Natsu stated.

Happy could only watch as Natsu declined his help.

'Whatever happened you dont have to shoulder it alone. You're in Fairy Tail." Happy thought.

The two spent an hour alone before having Lucy meet up with them.

"Where are you guys headed?" Lucy asked.

"We are gonna go to The Guild Hall besides we have to get ready for our part in the parade." Happy answered.

"I guess you guys have really no choice but to watch us." Lucy said.

Natsu raised a brow.

"Watch what?"

"It'll be a surprise if you don't know about it." Lucy said.

"Does it have to do with participating in a dress up contest because you typically don't wear...that." Natsu said.

"Yep, I have some fresh looks and I plan to use them." Lucy confidently stated.

Natsu gave a sweat drop, it was probably most likely some beauty contest. Though it couldn't hurt to watch Lucy do whatever she was going to do. They didn't have any plans. The three headed into The Guild Hall with a good amount of people inside the building. Natsu and Happy would sit next to Gray.

"Natsu, I didn't think you were into this kind of stuff." Gray replied.

"He is a man." Elfman boasted.

Though the pair noticed Natsu's lack of involvement in continuing the bickering. He kinda just took it for the time being and Happy had to explain to Gray.

"He didn't say what was the matter but whatever it is, it really hurts him." Happy whispered.

Gray gave a nod, they really didn't know alot about Natsu's life. He gave a comforting hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"We are here for you, that's what family is for."

"Thank you, Gray. I'll be doing a lot better tommorow. Let's enjoy...whatever this is...is the show really that popular?"

"Of course it is, it's about to start. Max will explain it a bit." Gray said.

Natsu would put his attention on the stage with Max, one of the Guild Members coming towards them with a microphone. He stop walking at the edge of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I, Max will hold the annual Miss Fairy Contest! The rules are simple whomever has the most votes at the end of the voting period will win, 500,000 jewels!" Max shouted.

Natsu gave a deadpan look.

'Seriously? This is it.' Natsu thought.

The contest first started with Cana before moving onwards throughout the participates. Eventually, it got to Lucy and just before she performed a voice came from behind the curtains.

"Her performance is done, I'll introduce myself because I'm The true Queen of The Fairies. Hello everyone, I'm Evergreen. "

The person walked out onto the stage with a confident smirk on her lips. Natsu didn't like the look that she held in her eyes. He let a kunai be put in his hand while getting his feet set to jump.

"Uh...who are you and I haven't even done my performance!" Lucy yelled.

"Really you should learn to respect your elders."

Natsu detected a magic build up but by the time he reacted, Lucy was turn to stone.

"Medusa?" Natsu breathed.

"Everyone don't look into her eyes! Get away from here!" Max yelled.

Almost everyone made a bolt for the doors as they rush out of the building. The only people that did stay were the members of Fairy Tail. Makarov walked to the stage with anger in his eyes.

"What the hell is this!?" Makarov roared.

The curtains began to rise as everyone in the contest was turned to stone.

"They even got Erza!"

Natsu clicked his tongue in disgust. That's when footsteps were heard walking towards the stage. Everyone saw Laxus.

"Hey guys, looks like you noticed my new statues. Now that I have everyone's attention, I'm only going to explain this once. I had enough of the way Fairy Tail has been run for the past five months. I'm done with this crap, I made a little game. I have runes all over the city but if you follow their rules. It's no big deal. You have three hours to save the girls before they disappear for good. Those stone statues aren't permanent. The only way to save them is by beating me or Evergreen. Though I'd like to see you guys try but the best option is to hand over The Guild to me. That means Makarov has to make me Master."

Natsu stared down Laxus as a deathly chill came from the man. The sheer presence even got Laxus to address him.

"I like that look, your ready to go?" Laxus asked.

"Are you really dead set on this?"

Laxus gave a menacing grin.

"I'm dead serious. That's why I paid someone to give Ur a lengthy mission. It'll be fun watching you all struggle with no one coming to help you."

"Laxus! I demand you-"

"You hold no weight Makarov. Either do as he says or have us fight to take Laxus down." Natsu spoke.

Honestly, if Makarov had put his foot down. They wouldn't be in this situation. It didn't help that he was mentally shot for the day.

'Ayako really put me in a shitty spot. Though I'll have to push those thoughts back until the issue with Laxus is settled. Damn it.' Natsu thought.

"Natsu is right old man. I want Fairy Tail or you can send all of the kids after me to partake in my little game." Laxus said.

"We really should be going so farewell!" Evergreen yelled.

A blinding yellow late was thrown throughout the room. Everyone lost their vision and when they came too. The pair were gone without a trace.

"Damn you, Laxus." Makarov growled.

"We just have to stop Laxus or Evergreen to save the girls!' Someone yelled.

Makarov had no choice but to play into Laxus's hands.

"Everyone! You need to fight Laxus and Evergreen! We have to rescue the girls!" Makarov yelled.

"Alright!"

"Don't worry Levy! Me and Droy got this!" Jet yelled.

"I'm going to save you Bisca."

"Mirajane can't be imprisoned in such a way!"

Natsu would have reacted the same way as everyone else but he had experienced the full consequences of acting on emotion. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to control them because he couldn't be tamed. Anko couldn't control his actions all of the time.

'This is bad, we could use Laxus's game against him but with the time limit. The lives of the girls, they can't think beyond rescuing them.' Natsu thought.

All of the men rushed out of the guild hall even Makarov. Though Makarov hit an imaginary wall that prevented him from leaving. Gray, Natsu and Happy the ones last at the Guild Hall noticed this phenomenon.

"What the hell!?"

Natsu looked at the air and saw letters coming to life. The letters formed words to form a sentence.

"Those over eighty are not allowed to pass through here." Natsu said.

This got everyone to look up at the air to see what Natsu was seeing and the runes chilled them to their core.

"That prick, I'll take him down." Gray growled.

Gray rushed off while Happy went through the door way. He felt Natsu standing there with Makarov.

"Natsu come on!'

The man in question pressed his hand against the wall and it instantly reacted. As the wall came to life, ready to prevent Natsu from leaving. Happy came flying back into the building.

"You don't look over eighty!" Happy yelled.

"I have no intentions of telling you but Freed forced my hand." Natsu spoke.

"What is it?"

"I came from the past, my memories are hazy for a good chunk of it but I'm sure. That I came from the past to the future to kill Zeref and Achnologia." Natsu answered.

"Achnologia?" Happy asked.

Makarov grew a serious look at recognizing those names.

"I see because your unique magic power can actually kill him. Is that why?"

It wasn't on the dot but it would work fairly well for now.

"Yes but since this is Freed's work. If we can take out the caster then we will be able to leave." Natsu spoke.

That meant Natsu was already out of the fighting force for the time being.

"Woah, that's so cool! How did you guys travel through time!?' Happy asked.

"I don't even know but the gods were understandable pissed." Natsu answered.

"Jet and Droy vs Alzack." Makarov mumbled.

Natsu looked up to see that the runes had updated.

'This is what you wanted an all out civil war from Fairy Tail. The winner would be accepted into your little cult. I see what some of this is about Laxus.' Natsu thought.

"My child fighting...each oth-"

Makarov went down to his knee as he gripped his chest. Natsu eyes widen at the scene. The shock of everything happening must have sat in and Makarov's aging heart must have stopped.

"Master!" Natsu yelled.


	22. short comings

**I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support the official content.**

_Natsu gave a irritated look at the paper in front of him. He understood the words but he just couldn't write them down to do the jutsu despite his knowledge._

_"Natsu, what's wrong?" Naruto asked._

_"I understand the words but for some reason. I can't write them no matter what I have tried." Natsu answered._

_"You probably...probably reached your peak in this area." Naruto said._

_"What do you mean peak? I still have a lot to learn! I can't just give up." Natsu replied._

_"You trying to learn everything, no ninja can learn everything. I know you want to get stronger because of Anko. However, no matter how hard you try you won't learn everything. It's why we have teammates to things we can't do, turns out this is your bane unless we write it down."_

_**Flashback end. **_

Natsu grab Makarov while the man began to violently sweat from the pain.

'I may not know everything but that's why I learned the basics. I'll keep him alive no matter what it takes, I will not fail. I have done that so many times. This is what I prepared for if things came to this, I could do it.' Natsu thought.

"Master...is he gonna be alright?" Happy asked.

"I'm gonna do what I can but he looks really bad. Happy make sure to keep anyone coming up to the infirmary. I need full focus on The Master."

Happy gave a nod with everyone else gone. Natsu was the only one available to try to help Makarov. He watch as Natsu rushed for the infirmary. He placed Makarov on the bed afterwards taking off his backpack. Natsu placed it on the desk. He got his medical kit.

"Natsu...I'm slipping The Guild...The Master...The Master has to be Ur." Makarov wheezed out.

Natsu watch The Master cease breathing as Natsu went over to place a ear on Makarov's chest. There was absolute silence coming from the interior chest.

"Son of a bitch!"

Natsu got to his bag to pull out a set of wires and tags. Natsu had four mintues to get Makarov breathing again. Otherwise, he would lose Makarov. The Man was too old to have any damage done to his brain. It took thirty seconds but finally he got the set up that he needed. Natsu would do a hard reboot of the heart. He pressed his two fingers on the written tag before channeling Chakra into the paper. Makarov's body gave a healthy jolt but the man gave no response.

"Shit!" Natsu cursed.

He didn't have time for another lengthy reboot. CPR was now needed as Natsu began to start from the top as he created an airway for Makarov. The last minute was grueling for Natsu because despite doing his best, Makarov just would not respond. Even providing oxygen to the body and several hard reboots. Makarov just simply yet cruelly did not return. Natsu had no choice to pronounce Makarov dead. The man gritted his teeth.

'Damn it! Damn it!'

He had one job and he failed to do it. Natsu bit his bottom lip till blood was produced. Now was not the time to cry, not the time to mourn. He had to be strong for the Guild. When this was over, Natsu could do those things. He placed the blanket over Makarov's cold body. To help his passing over into the after life, prayers were given to The Former Master.

Meanwhile.

Happy watch as Natsu came down the stairs.

"How is he?" Happy asked.

Natsu shaked his head. That answer was all that was needed because eyes began to water. The Exceed went flying right into Natsu as the Male hugged him. Happy began to cry at losing his grandfather figure. The only thing Natsu could do is to comfort Happy. Finally, after a few moments did The Flying Cat calm down enough to break away from Natsu.

"So The Master really died?" A voice asked.

Natsu looked over to see Gajeel coming out from behind the counter top.

"Yes, he died from what seems like cardiac arrest." Natsu answered.

Gajeel gave a crude nod.

"That'll put some strain on things, what do we do now?"

"You can try to stop Laxus but be careful. Freed has set up runes around the city. Those are essentially traps. You should be okay if you're alone but I think Freed will come for you. When that happens, read the rules of that particular rune." Natsu spoke.

"Its not like I got anything better to do, I owe the old man. This will be my way of repaying him." Gajeel said.

"Afterwards, I guess you can do whatever you want." Natsu signed.

Natsu would take what he could get while Gajeel gave one of his signature grins. He tried going through the door but just like Natsu. Gajeel found himself being trapped inside the Guild Hall.

"It seems like me and The Dragon Slayers have came from the same time period. It explains the lack of Dragon Sightings." Natsu mused to himself.

"What the hell!? I'm not over 80!" Gajeel yelled.

"You act like it with how grumpy you always are." Natsu stated.

"You wanna go Snake? I'm stronger then last time. I'll mop the floor with you." Gajeel said.

The two butted heads with Natsu throwing out a rebuttal.

"I'd like to see you try, you pile of scrap metal." Natsu fired back.

"Guys this is not the time." Happy stated.

"Yeah the cat is right." Laxus spoke.

The trio would turn to face Laxus. It wasn't the real thing but an illusionary magic that made his projection appear before them.

"What brings you here?" Natsu asked.

"I wanted to see the old man reaction of his children fighting one another. I don't see him here, is he gonna surrender to me?" Laxus asked.

"No, he went into cardiac arrest due to shock. Despite several hard reboots and CPR. Makarov was simply too old as a result. He passed away." Natsu answered.

Laxus didn't move as he digested the information. Finally, after several seconds of silence.

"That just means I'm almost guaranteed to become The Guild Master. I'll continue this little game to snuff out any resistance that wants to defend Makarov's idea of Fairy Tail." Laxus spoke.

Gajeel was taken back by Laxus's words. How could someone hate their family member this much while Natsu predicted the response. Makarov and Laxus had a huge rift that grew with each passing month.

"I see, well there's only 16 people left and I highly doubt Gray can stop you." Natsu spoke.

"And it'll suck because the girls will die as well. Tell me Natsu, why can't you be the knight in shining armor for Erza? You have been getting a soft spot for her."

"I'm trapped here because of Freed's ruin. Hopefully you'll be doing me a solid?' Natsu asked.

Laxus actually seemed to muse on the idea for a few seconds.

"Since The Master is dead. There is no real reason to keep the barrier up. I do owe you a favor but that means we are even." Laxus spoke.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to kill you. That is the price of betraying your own kind." Natsu spoke.

"I'll be waiting, let's see if your threat is worth taking seriously." Laxus replied.

The image of Laxus would disappear as Natsu and Gajeel didn't have to wait for long. The ruins at the door were changed to be that anyone would be allowed to pass through the door.

"Gajeel take down Evergreen and then Freed."

"I want a rematch with you if you're gonna start ordering me around." Gajeel said.

"Alright, I'll give you a rematch once everything is settled down. Happy stay here while we go deal with Laxus's mess. I need you to explain the situation to the girls when they wake up." Natsu agreed.

Gajeel gave Natsu a surprised look.

"What? You are competent and a fairly good fighter. I trust you to take people down." Natsu said.

Gajeel looked away.

"Whatever."

Gajeel ran off and Natsu did the same as the pair in opposite directions. Natsu headed towards The Cathedral while Gajeel followed Evergreen's scent. Happy floated about the Guild Hall. He didn't like sitting back but there wasn't anything that he could do to help them.

"Why do I have to be so useless right now?" The Exceed mused to himself.

Happy watch as the numbers continued to drop, his Guild Mates fighting one another. Finally, there was Gajeel vs Evergreen.

"Oh? So you're the new addition to The Guild. I really should pay you back for attacking our Guild and ruining Fairy Tail's name." Evergreen spoke.

Gajeel raised a brow.

"That's funny coming from you. The person who is actively attacking her own guildmates. Isn't that being hypocritical of you." Gajeel spoke.

"Fairy Tail has become weak. If they can't even defeat us they have no place for Laxus's Fairy Tail. This Fairy Tail needs to be exterminated before we can take control."

"Man, you have really lost it lady. Don't worry, I'll be knocking some sense into you." Gajeel stated.

Evergreen took off her glasses but Gajeel closed his eyes. He knew what would happen if he looked into Evergreen's eyes.

"Don't be like that, you look handsome...in stone!"

Gajeel would use his ears and nose to track down Evergreen. Once he got a good picture of her location, that's when he would launch his attack.

"**Roar of The Iron Dragon!**"

Happy would watch as the update came to life.

"Gajeel vs Evergreen. The winner is Gajeel!" Happy yelled.

The Blue Cat began to fly around in joy at knowing that The Girls would now be saved. Finally, some good news. The stone statues began to crack before the girls broke free from Evergreen's spell. Happy thanked all of the fish in the world for their safe return.


	23. Mirajane vs Freed!

**I don't own anything. It is owned by it's respective owners. Please support The Official Content. **

Erza was understandably the first to react. The woman rush towards Happy and while she didn't grab the flying cat. Happy, himself felt like he had with the demanding glare she gave him.

"Is it true!? Is the Master really dead!?" Erza asked.

Happy must have realized that despite being turned to stone. The girl might have still seen and heard what was going on in the room.

"Natsu tried his best but it wasn't enough. Makarov ended up passing away despite medical treatment."

Mirajane clasped a hand over her mouth as the older members of Fairy Tail were hit the hardest. Even Erza nearly broke into tears. Lucy gave a casted down look at the floor.

'Yet you haven't stopped this Laxus? He was your grandfather. What is wrong with you?' Lucy thought.

Sure, Lucy was sad but like Natsu. She didn't have the same strong bond that everyone else had with Makarov.

"Happy, did Natsu go after Laxus?" Lucy asked.

"Aye..." Happy answered.

Erza quickly rush out of The Guild Hall. She had to get to Laxus before Natsu did because Natsu despite his feats could not hope to win against Laxus. The woman being a S-Class Wizard would easily dodge the rune's being placed around the city. Her eyes reading the several incantations that were placed. However as she was passing a toy store. An attack came her way and Erza jumped to the side to evade the blow. Her eyes glared upwards at the floating toy and she instantly knew it was Bisklow. Erza summoned her sword.

"Bisklow you only have one chance! Let me through or you will suffer the consequences!" Erza roared.

She watch as six toys besieged her.

"I don't think so Erza in fact I think I'll just take your soul."

Erza didn't have to move as she deflected all of the beams sent her direction with her sword. The woman giving a 'tch' before engaging against Bisklow's puppets.

Mirajane rush towards Elfman's aid. She couldn't help but feel so much guilt at being useless. The woman was able to support his weight and start to lift him up. The disturbance made Elfman wake up. The sight that greeted him was Mirajane lifting him up.

"Sorry Sis...I just couldn't save you..." Elfman said.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, I should be the one saying sorry. I just have been so useless." She spoke.

"No you haven't Mira, you always take care of us and fed us. You always welcome us home." Elfman said.

Mirajane gave him.

"Thank you." She said.

Elfman would have to rely on his sister to carry him towards the Guild Hall. The woman despite being smaller then her brother easily carried him.

"Laxus, Makarov is dead can't we just stop all of this."

Laxus would glance over at Freed. The man seemed to waver as they continued the games. He nearly gave into his emotions but the man stopped to think a mintue. Laxus could get Freed's loyalty back if he did this right. The Man went to his knees as he slowly grew an empathetic face. Laxus walked over to Freed to put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"I know it seems horrible but when this is all over, I'll give him a respectful burial. The Old Man has earned that much at least and besides you don't want our work to go to waste. We are making a new Fairy Tail. A better place where they don't throw out actual family." Laxus stated.

It seemed to work as Freed's eyes became a bit more sharp.

"Very well, I'll eliminate any resistances." Freed said.

Laxus watch as his subordinate left the area without another word. His plan was going better then expected. All he needed was to put down any uprisings and he will do it now.

"No matter how many you cut down, I have an unlimited supply of dolls!"

Erza watched in annoyance as six more dolls came to life. The floated in the air as they attacked her again and this time she had enough of his games. Erza changed armors and her outfit changed as a result. The woman's armor would be a silver color with her blue skirt being replaced with a metal one. Her black boots were now armored ones. She didn't waste time and used her magic to summon more swords.

"I'll just take away your precious army." Erza spat.

The woman floated into the air. She cut down any attack that came towards her.

"Stop being so difficult!" Bickslow yelled.

Erza now hovered over the entire toy store and gathered her magic energy.

"**Baryon Formation!**" Bickslow yelled.

Erza had to stop channeling and rushed away from the incoming green pulse of energy. Biskslow wasn't letting her do as she pleased and she gave a smirk. At least he was taking her seriously. The woman face Bickslow.

"I'm assuming your dolls do the fighting for you. A shame really." Erza spoke.

"Oh? You want me to actually fight you. Then please come close." Bickslow said.

"Gladly." Erza spoke.

Erza shot foreward at Bickslow while the man took off his helmet. Their eyes would directly look into the other and to Erza's surprise. His eye began to glow a healthy green as her body ceased to function. She stopped mid-air and her body wouldn't obey her command.

"What did you do to me?" Erza hissed.

Biskslow chuckled at the power that he now held over the wizard. He walked towards her.

"You wanted me to fight you in actual combat. I'll tell you something before I completely obliterate you. If anyone looks directly into my eyes, then they fall directly under my command. There is nothing you can do. This is goodbye, scum. Baryon Formation."

Erza closed one eye as she gave a grin before chuckling and then it turned to a small fit of laughter.

"What's so funny? The Queen Of Fairies will fall here. There is no hope for Fairy Tail after I defeat you."

"Even if you could defeat me. There is still one person. I may not believe in him a hundred percent. Truth be told I don't want to rely on a lunatic such as himself. Hence why I'm going to be taking you down right here and now." Erza spoke.

Bickslow felt a metal fist make contact with his face. Erza would make sure to not let him recover as she launched herself at the flying male. The woman made sure to summon an extra sword in her free hand.

"**Pentagram Sword!**"

Bickslow felt his body being attack by a set of slashes that made a pentagon shape. He crashed into a nearby building while Erza floated over the hole. Bickslow managed to get to his feet while emerging from the hole.

"How did you?" Bickslow asked.

"The entire time that we have been in the same guild together. You still haven't realized it? One of my eyes is artifical which means that your eye spell is completely ineffective. I'm in a sense indirectly looking at you since this isn't an actual eye. That means I can never directly look at you." Erza explained.

"Pretty lucky if I say so myself but you have left yourself wide open."

Erza didn't know what Bickslow meant until she heard several beams charging right behind her. Erza instantly turn her head around and a green vertical line was heading her way. She dodged the beam without thinking as the beam would fly directly into Bickslow. A huge explosion occurred with smoke launching itself into the air. Once it died down, Erza saw that Bickslow had finished him off. The woman shaked her head.

Mirajane and Elfman would watch as Freed walked towards them. The Man eyed them both as he readied himself to confront the pair.

"It seems that you have been defeated. I can't allow you to interfere with this Elfman. I will give you one chance to back out of this fight." Freed said.

Elfman steadied himself as he got off of his sister.

"Mirajane can't fight and I'll protect her. I won't let you near her." Elfman spoke.

Freed gave a sign.

"I have no choice. I'll punish you severely for coming back into the games even though you are prohibited from doing so." Freed spoke.

The man began to activate his magic and pulled out his sword. He branded Elfman's chest within a blink of an eye. Elfman didn't feel anything as a result. He charged recklessly at Freed while the man slashed his sword vertically. Elfman felt pain erupt in his chest that sent him to his knees.

"Stop this Freed! He is hurt!" Mirajane yelled.

However, Freed would not stop as he continued to lash away at Elfman. Every swing of his sword would throw Elfman in a set of painful screams.

"As punishment for your disobedience. I will put you in eternal suffering." Freed spoke.

Mirajane's eyes would shrink dangerously at his words. She had killed Lisanna and now she would kill Elfman due to her being useless. The woman didn't want that, she was the oldest but she wasn't doing her job. The push that she needed to fight was right here. Freed was close in landing a final blow but an immense magical upset stopped him.

"Nooo!!!" Mirajane roared.

Freed proceed to watch as a magic circle hovered over Mirajane. The woman releasing all of her pent magical energy. It was so massive that it nearly drove Freed back. Mirajane's body began to change shape. Her white hair began to stand straight up, her eyes became more demon like with her arms would change as well. They became claws with her outfit undergoing a shift. She wore a red suit with red leggings. The woman grew two wings and a armored tail.

'What is this aura? It's so menacing.'

Freed realized that Mirajane was out for blood. His blood due to the blood lust that she held in her eyes.

"Prepare yourself." Mirajane said.

Her voice sounded deeper as well and Freed watch as she lunged at him.


End file.
